La conscience de Konoha
by Sippse
Summary: Le départ de Sasuke a provoqué un grand vide dans la vie de Naruto et de Sakura, mais au fil du temps provoque aussi une remise en question de la vie de Naruto à Konoha. Il finira par ramener Sasuke, mais lui disparaîtra ne laissant qu'une lettre pour expliquer sont départ a ceux qui compte pour lui. Trouvera-t-il enfin le bonheur et reviendra-t-il à Konoha.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**4 ans plus tôt…**

Sakura était étendu, inconsciente prêt du banc quelle affectionnait tant dans les moments ou elle recherchait la solitude.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sortant de sa torpeur, puis se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est alors quelle compris, Sasuke l'avais frappé pour la plonger dans l'inconscience afin de pouvoir reprendre sa fuite quelle avait interromput.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux pour aller mourir sur ses joues alors quelle prenais conscience de l'effroyable vérité, Sasuke était partit!

Elle se remit debout avec la force du désespoir qui l'envahissait et s'allongea sur le banc qui depuis longtemps était devenu le gardien de ses secrets. Entre deux pleurs, elle ne put prononcer qu'une courte phrase.

— Pourquoi Sasuke!

Ses pleures ne restèrent pas inaperçu, car Naruto revenant d'une séance d'entraînement en solitaire, la vit coucher sur sont banc en pleure.

— Sakura, pourquoi pleures-tu!

— Sa…Sasuke est parti!

Elle se rassit afin que Naruto puisse prendre place à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

— Que s'est-il passé, Sakura!

— Je l'ai suivi, voyant qu'il portait un sac sur son dos!

— Pourquoi, la tu suivie!

— J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers ici, j'ai crié son nom.

**Quelque heures plus tôt**

— (Sakura) Sasuke!

— (Sasuke) Va t'en laisse-moi et cesse de me suivre.

— (Sakura) Où vas-tu.

— (Sasuke) J'ai une vengeance à assouvir, mais avant je dois acquérir la force qui me permettra de la réaliser.

— (Sakura) Tu vas rejoindre Orochimaru!

— (Sasuke) Cela ne te regarde pas!

— (Sakura en pleure) Amène-moi avec toi!

— (Sasuke) NON!

Il disparut dans un souffle pour réapparaître derrière elle, la frappant afin de la plonger dans l'inconscience!

(Sasuke) Adieux!

**Retour au présent !**

— Naruto, il faut le ramener.

— Tu as bien raison, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque.

— Je veux qu'il revienne.

— Je te le promets je vais te le ramener.

— Ne fait pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sur de tenir.

— Par amour pour toi, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, soit l'amour que je te porte. Peut importe le temps que cela prendra je te le ramènerai, car ton bonheur est important pour moi. Si ton bonheur passe par Sasuke alors il reviendra.

"Et quand il sera de retour auprès de toi, je disparaîtrai de vos vies afin de ne pas nuire à votre bonheur!"

— M...Merci Naruto!

**Quelque heures avant le départ de Naruto pour sont entraînement de trois ans!**

À une table du bar à ramen Ichikaru

— Sakura, je ne désespère pas de te le ramener un jour.

— Merci de tout se que tu as fait depuis un ans.

— Je n'en ai pas asser fait, car il n'est pas de retour!

— Ne dit pas ça! Tu as fait plus que je n'aurais été capable de faire

— Durant mes trois ans avec Jiraya-sensei je vais en profiter pour continuer mes recherches. Qui sait je pourrais le retrouver.

— Trois ans ça sera long!

— Je dois te laisser j'ai encore des choses a régler avant mon départ.

— Bon voyage et reviens en un seul morceau!

— Promis.

Cacher derrière un arbre, bien dissimuler Hinata avais suivi leur conversation les larmes aux yeux.

"Trois ans ça sera long, quand il sera de retour je serai plus forte et j'aurai trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer sur mon amour pour lui!"


	2. Chapter 1 - 3 ans déja!

**Chapitre 1 – 3 ans déjà!**

**Quelques jours avant le retour de Naruto!**

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade et Sakura étaient en grande discussion.

— Tsunade-sama savez vous dans combien de jours doit revenir Naruto, sa va bientôt faire 3 ans qu'il est partit pour parfaire son entraînement avec Jiraya-sama,

— Selon le dernier message que j'ai reçu de la part de Jiraya, il devrait être de retour d'un jour à l'autre.

— Je me demande s'il va avoir beaucoup changé.

— Sûrement ça fait trois ans, vous avez grandi l'un comme l'autre!

— Il me manque, mais pas au même point que Sasuke.

— Cela est normal, il est parti pour devenir plus fort afin de le ramener, et Sasuke est parti en laissant ton coeur à vif sur tes sentiments pour lui,

— Pensez vous qu'il est obtenu des informations sur l'endroit ou il pourrait se trouver.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine.

— Je vais vous laisser je vais aller à la porte du village au cas ou il arriverait aujourd'hui.

— Très bien! Passe une bonne journée Sakura.

**Durant ce temps au manoir Hyûga!**

Hinata était allongé sur son lit ruminant ses penser un petit sourire en coin.

"Déjà trois ans, que Naruto est parti. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Va-t-il me trouver belle. Je suis toujours aussi nerveuse, mais est-ce que je vais avoir enfin le courage de lui dire. Non je dois me resaisir et prendre mon courage a deux mains pour tout lui dire. Mais si lui avait changé, qu'est-ce que je dois faire."

Une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte la fit sortir de ses pensés.

— Hinata !

— Oui Hinabi.

— Cela fait deux minutes que je te parle, mais tu ne me réponds pas.

— Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensés.

— Tu pensais encore à ce blond qui a battu Neji.

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais que voulais-tu?

— Simplement te prévenir que le repas est prêt.

— Merci! J'arrive dans un instant.

Hinabi disparut. Hinata se releva, rajusta son kimono et partit à sa suite.

**Quelque part à une journée de Konoha!**

— J'ai très hâte d'être de retour!

— Pourquoi tant d'empressement à vouloir me quitter.

— J'ai une promesse à tenir, envers Sakura!

— Elle doit réellement te manquer, tu lui avais promis de revenir vite pour que vous puissiez être ensemble en couple.

— Non Sensei! Je lui ai promis de ramener celui qu'elle aime afin qu'elle puisse former un couple avec lui.

— Le fameux Sasuke.

— Oui.

— Avoir été toi j'aurais profiter du fait qu'il soit parti pour conquérir son coeur, et de plus une promesse se n'est que des mots.

— La mienne je tiens à la tenir, car j'ai juré sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, mon amour pour elle.

— Tu es bien sot, pourquoi sacrifier tes sentiments au profit d'un rival.

— Pour moi il n'y a rien de plus important que le fait qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Dites-moi quand pensé vous que nous arriverons.

— Demain en fin d'après-midi si tout va bien.

**La nuit précédant le retour de Naruto!**

Sakura dormais d'un sommeil profond, perdu dans le méandre de ses rêves vouer a son beau Uchiwa. Ils étaient tous deux près d'un lac, enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassais tendrement les yeux fermés afin de savourer cet instant de pur bonheur. Rouvrant les yeux afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, ce ne fut pas Sasuke qu'elle embrassait amoureusement, mais Naruto. Cette image la ramena du pays des songes et la fit se réveiller en sursaut.

"Je suis en train de devenir folle! J'étais en train d'embrasser mon amour de Sasuke. alors pourquoi il s'est changé en Naruto!"

À cette penser son coeur se serra, se qu'il n'avait jamais fait lorsqu'elle pensait au blond et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quatre ans plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas normal, je dois trop avoir hâte qu'il revienne pour me ramener mon Sasuke. Se baiser devait être pour le remercier."

Elle se rendormit avec ses doutes et ses espoirs, se disant que le lendemain elle retournerait à la porte du village pour attendre le retour de Naruto.

**L'après-midi du retour de Naruto!**

Deux hommes approchaient des portes du village de Konoha, marchant cote à cote en discutant. L'un était d'un certain age et l'autre grand aux cheveux dorés comme

le soleil.

— Notre voyage tire à sa fin j'aperçois la porte du village.

— Mes amis vont être sûrement heureux de me revoir après tout ce temps.

— J'aperçois le comité d'accueil au loin. Une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux rose, qui semble s'être bien développée avec les années.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi pervers, de plus son coeur est déjà à un autre et vous êtes trop vieux pour elle.

— Je ne suis qu'un homme a près tout, rien ne m'empêche de regarde sans toucher.

Lorsque Sakura aperçu Naruto, son coeur se contracta au point de vouloir cesser de battre et elle fut envahie par une multitude de bouffé de chaleur. Retrouvant ses esprit elle s'élança à sa rencontre, criant son nom.

— NARUTO!

— Sakura je suis de retour!

Involontairement, elle lui sauta au cou l'enserrant de toutes ses forces afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

— Je suis très heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'a énormément manquer durant c'est trois années.

— Toi aussi, tu ma manquer.

— As-tu réussi à avoir des informations.

— Oui j'ai une vague idée, et je vais te le remmener comme je t'en ai fait le serment.

— Merci, Naruto!

— Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

— Tous les autres sont en mission, sauf l'équipe de Kurena, mais ils devraient bientôt tous rentrer.

— Si tu les vois avant moi dit leur que je suis de retour.

— Hinata, va être heureuse de savoir que tu es de retour. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était nerveuse à l'idée de savoir que tu serais bientôt de retour. Elle ma confier son secret, mais je crois qu'elle aimerait te l'avouer elle même.

— OK! Je vais aller lui faire la surprise de mon retour et ensuite je vais aller faire mon rapport à Tsunade.

— D'accord on se revoie plus tard.

Relâchant son emprise, elle le laissa s'éloigner. Son coeur la suppliait de partir à sa suite, mais son corps et son esprit étaient déchirés par de puissants sentiments inconnus.

Marchant vers la demeure Hyûga, Naruto se posait des questions au sujet de ce que Hinata avait à lui avouer.

"À entendre Sakura, le secret de Hinata serait qu'elle m'aime. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle bégaye, qu'elle s'évanouît, ou devient toute rouge en ma présence. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, je suis vraiment un imbécile. Ci seulement je m'en étais aperçu plus tôt je serais un homme heureux. Mon amour pour Sakura m'à permis de tenir, et le possible amour de Hinata de survivre."

Tournant le coin d'une rue, le cœur plein d'espoir, il la vit embrassant Kiba. Ses espoirs de vie nouvelle, s'effondrait définitivement devant cette scène a laquelle il assistait sans en voir la fin. Ne pouvant en voir plus, il reparti courant en pleure vers la direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

**Devant la demeure Hyûga!**

— Merci Kiba pour m'avoir raccompagné

— Ca m'à fait plaisir. Naruto devrait bientôt être de retour.

— Oui et cette fois je suis prête, grâce à ma discussion avec Sakura.

— Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Pour remercier Kiba, Hinata l'embrassa sur la joue. À aucun instant elle ne remarqua que Naruto assistait à la scène.

**Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Tsunade!**

— Naruto je suis heureuse de te revoir!

— Moi aussi.

— Jiraiya ma déjà fait son rapport, il m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup progresser et que tu étais parvenu a dompter Kyubi.

— Oui, mais j'aimerais partir demain matin à l'aurore pour retrouver Sasuke.

— Tu ne désires pas passer du temps avec tes amis au paravent. Tu leur as manqué.

— Je sais, mais j'aimerais compléter ma promesse, afin de passer à autre chose par la suite,

— Tres bien j'accepte.

— Je vais aller me reposer.

— Reviens vite.

Naruto quitta le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci s'effondra prise de chaleur suite à la présence du blond.

"Il est vraiment devenu très beau et ressemble de plus en plus a son père, comment faire pour ne pas être amoureuse de lui comme je l'ai été de son père. Comment Sakura fait pour ne pas l'aimer autant qu'elle aime Sasuke. Tant de question sans réponse."

Naruto rentra chez lui afin se reposer et pleurer sur ses rêves et espoir d'une vie meilleur qui disparaissaient en fumer

Aux premières lueurs du jour il partit se jurant de ne revenir que lorsqu'il ramènerait Sasuke avec lui, il l'avait juré à Sakura sur son amour pour elle.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le retour de l'enfant

**Chapitre 2 - Le retour de l'enfant prodige**

**Konoha, quelque heure après le départ de Naruto à la recherche de Sasuke!**

Sakura sortait de chez elle quand elle croisa Hinata.

— Bonjour Sakura!

— Bonjour Hinata, comment vas-tu.

— Très bien merci. J'ai appris que Naruto était de retour.

— Oui, il est arrivé hier après-midi.

— Quand on s'est quitté hier il prenait le chemin pour aller te voir.

— Je ne l'ai pas vue.

— Sans doute a-t-il rencontré quelqu'un en chemin.

— Pourrais-tu me dire où je pourrais le trouver, j'aimerais tant le revoir maintenant qu'il est revenu.

— Tsunade-sama ma dit qu'il était parti tôt se matin à la recherche de Sasuke.

— OK, moi qui me faisais une joie de le revoir. Il ma tellement manquer et en apprenant sont retour j'ai trouver le courage de tout lui avouer.

— Ne t'en fait pas il devrait bientôt revenir!

— Espérons qu'il revienne vite!

— Oui je l'espère.

— Bon moi je dois te laisser Kiba et Shino m'attende pour nous entraîner.

— Bonne journée Hinata!

— Toi aussi Sakura!

Après le départ de Hinata, Sakura resta songeuse.

"Pourvue que Naruto revienne vite, même sans Sasuke et sans blessure. Mais à quoi je pense, je veux qu'il revienne avec Sasuke. Je crois que son retour me trouble."

**Un mois plus tard au à bord du village de Kiri!**

Deux hommes se faisaient face en position de combat, mais aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder face à l'autre.

— Sasuke, ne m'oblige pas à employer la force.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi Naruto.

— Reviens avec moi à Konoha.

— Non, je n'ai pas encore atteint mon but. Je n'ai pas encore vengé mon clan, Itachi est toujours vivant.

— Pourquoi court-tu après une ombre, la mort de Itachi ne vengera pas ton clan, il le fera encore diminuer. Vous êtes les deux derniers membres.

— Tu mens, tu veux me faire douter.

— La meilleure façon de sauver ton clan serais de le perpétuer avec la femme qui t'aime, et non en poursuivant le fantôme de ton frère.

— Pourquoi, fais-tu ça.

— J'ai juré à Sakura de te ramener, tu lui manques et elle t'aime. Je ne compte plus les fois ou elle a pleuré en pensant à toi.

— Toi tu es amoureux d'elle, et tu la mérite plus que moi. Moi je ne connais pas l'amour, je ne connais que la haine. Sa te rapportera quoi si je revient tu perdras la chance de la conquérir.

— Ça m'est bien égal, car j'ai juré sur ce que j'ai de plus cher à mes yeux.

— Ton rêve de devenir Hokage!

— Non mon amour pour elle, je suis prêt à avoir le coeur détruit si je peux la voir heureuse à tes cotés.

— Tu le penses vraiment que mon clan peut être sauvé si je reviens avec toi et que je le perpétue.

— Oui tu seras le chef du nouveau clan Uchiwa, celui qui le fera renaître de ses cendres.

— J'accepte de te suivre, car je veux que mon clan reprenne la place qui est la sienne.

**Konoha, deux semaines plus tard!**

Sakura surveillait comme tous les jours le retour de Naruto, espérant qu'il revienne avec Sasuke, lorsqu'elle le vit au loin se dirigeant vers le village suivi par l'homme de ses rêves. Elle partit rapidement à leurs rencontres, criant le nom de l'Uchiwa.

— Sasuke

En pleure, elle lui sauta au cou, ne le laissant presque pas respirer. Ses paroles étaient entrecoupé de sanglot.

— (Sakura) Je suis tellement heureuse.

— (Sasuke) Sakura!

— (Sakura) Je désespérais de te revoir un jour.

— (Sasuke) Sakura! Tu m'étouffes!

— (Sakura) Viens vite, les autres vont être heureux de te revoir.

Ne jetant aucun regard ni parole à Naruto, elle empoigna Sasuke et disparut en direction du village.

De discrètes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Naruto, Sakura ne l'avait pas remercié, mais se gratifia du fait qu'elle serait maintenant heureuse.

"Soit heureuse Sakura, comme promis je vais sortir de ta vie"

Lorsqu'il reprit son calme, il se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage.

**Bureau de Tsunade.**

— Mission accomplie! Tsunade-sama

— Je te félicite.

— Merci, j'ai tenu ma parole et je ne reviens jamais sur ce que je dis.

— Sasuke va devoir subir une mise a l'épreuve.

— Laisser lui au moins le temps de se retrouver avec Sakura, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'attend.

— D'accord!

— Me permettez-vous de me retirer

— Bien sur, tu mérites bien de prendre du repos.

— Adieux

— Qu'as-tu dit!

— Je voulais dire, bonne journée, Tsunade-sama!

— Toi aussi, Naruto.

**Appartement de Naruto!**

De retour à son appartement, Naruto s'assit sur son lit afin de réfléchir à la réaction de Sakura.

"Sakura, semblait être heureuse de retrouver Sasuke. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas remercie de l'avoir ramené, sans doute l'émotion. Il me reste une promesse à tenir, sortir de sa vie, et de celle de tous les autres. Sasuke revenue je ne sers plus à rien, même Hinata a succombé a un autre avant même de m'avouer se qu'elle avait a me dire."

Il sortit une pile de papier et se mit à rédiger des lettres d'adieux aux personnes qui avaient compté pour lui.

La nuit tombée il les distribuerait pendant que tout le monde dort avant de quitter le village.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La détresse de Sakura

**Chapitre 3 - La détresse de Sakura**

**Konoha, la nuit de la fuite de Naruto!**

La nuit tombée, Naruto entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. Elle dormait à point fermé. Sans faire de bruit, il déposa sur la table de chevet une enveloppe sur laquelle il avait inscrit. Pour Sakura. Versant une larme, il fit un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, qui sans se réveiller prononça une parole qui réconforta le blond dans sa décision de fuite.

— Encore Sasuke!

Il repartit comme il était venu, mais avant de disparaître il murmura avec tristesse!

Adieux Sakura! Sois heureuse avec Sasuke, tu le mérites.

Voulant agir rapidement afin d'être déjà loin avant que l'on ne remarque son absence, il ne peut entendre les dernières paroles prononcer par Sakura alors qu'il disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Naruto, je t'aime!

Il refit le même manège en s'introduisant dans le bureau de Tsunade. A cette heure tardive, elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Il déposa sur son bureau un petit paquet et une lettre.

**L'appartement de Sakura au petit matin!**

Sakura s'éveilla au petit matin, avec une drôle d'impression. Se tournant vers sa table de nuit afin de regarder l'heure afficher sur son réveille, elle découvrit la missive laisser durant la nuit par Naruto. Sur celle-ci, son nom inscrit avec de l'encre à demi-efface.

Très chère Sakura,

J'ai tenu une partie de ma promesse en te ramenant l'amour de ta vie, Sasuke. Mon coeur s'est serré lorsque j'ai vu la joie qui était tienne alors que tu le serais dans tes bras après tant d'années d'absence.

Il y a quatre ans, j'avais juré sur ce que je possédais de plus précieux dans le vie, mon amour pour toi de le ramener à tes cotés. En le ramenant, je savais très bien que je perdrais mes chances qu'un jour nous soyons unis ensemble.

Se qui me permet d'y survivre c'est de savoir qu'enfin tu es heureuse, je peux dais lors me dire mission accomplit. Pour que mon serment soit complètement réalisé, je vais disparaître de ta vie afin de ne pas nuire à ton bonheur en étant un fardeau avec mon amour à sens unique pour toi.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur dont tu as toujours rêvé et que votre famille soit nombreuse, Sasuke fera un excellent chef de clan et sauras te protège bien mieux que moi.

Adieux Sakura-chan!

Naruto

Suite à la lecture de la lettre son coeur la brûla et elle s'effondra sur son lit déchiré par la tristesse.

"Non Naruto! Ce n'est pas vrai, dit moi que tu n'es pas parti. Qu'ais je fais, pourquoi l'avoir forcé à me le ramener. Je ne me suis même pas intéressé à lui lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, trop obnubiler pas Sasuke. Je ne l'ai même pas remercié. Je suis un monstre."

Se relevant, elle s'habilla rapidement et fonça chez l'Hokage.

**Bureau de l'Hokage!**

En entrant dans son bureau, Tsunade eut le regard attiré par un paquet déposé sur son bureau. S'approchant de celui-ci, elle remarqua qu'une lettre à son nom l'accompagnait. La prenant dans ses mains, elle l'ouvrit et la lut.

Très chère Tsunade-sama!

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà très loin de Konoha. Les évènements de ces quatre dernières années mon amener à me remettre en question. Le départ de Sasuke ayant tout déclenché.

Je me suis entraîné afin de le ramener, acceptant de sacrifier par la même mes chances de connaître l'amour avec celle que j'aime. Pour moi c'est un prix fort à payer par mon sacrifice, mais son bonheur n'a pas de prix à mes yeux.

Je reviendrai un jour lorsque moi aussi j'aurai trouvé le bonheur, mais avant j'ai certaines choses à régler afin que vous puissiez vivre en paix et que je puisse poursuivre ma quête.

Dans le paquet tu trouveras mon bandeau ainsi que le collier que tu m'avais offert, je te les laisse en gage de ma promesse de revenir. Tu me les rendras à mon retour. Tu trouveras aussi des lettres adressées aux personnes qui m'étaient chères. J'aimerais que tu leurs remettes.

Je tenterai de te tenir au courant de mes agissements le plus souvent possibles afin que tu puisses savoir que je suis toujours en vie. Prends bien soin de toi.

Ton petit frère qui t'adore!

Naruto

Les larmes de Tsunade commençaient à peine à perler après avoir terminé de lire la lettre. C'est alors qu'elle vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant passer une jeune femme aux cheveux rose en larmes.

— Sakura, que t'arrive-t-il. Ça ne va pas avec Sasuke!

— Naruto est parti pour toujours en me laissant une lettre.

— Montre-la-moi!

Sakura tendit la lettre à sa maîtresse qui la lut avec attention.

— Tsunade-sama, laisser moi aller a sa recherche!

— Non, je préfère envoyer les anbus. Toi profite du retour de Sasuke!

— Mais maîtresse.

— Sakura ma décision est prise!

À cette réponse, Sakura sentit son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Tsunade, elle s'enfuit le coeur déchiqueté par la tristesse qui la submergais.

Lorsque Sakura fut parti, Tsunade ouvrit le paquet et vit le collier et le bandeau de Naruto. Elle les prit et s'effondra sur son fauteuil pour pleurer.

"Naruto tu as intérêt à rester en vie et à revenir vite. Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre toi aussi."

**L'appartement de Naruto, une demi-heure plus tard!**

Sakura pénétra par la fenêtre dans l'appartement de Naruto. Ces yeux rougis par ses pleurs étaient à l'affût du moindre indice qui prouverait qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti. Ne trouvant rien elle s'effondra sur le lit du blond pour pleurer en se recroquevillant comme un foetus.

Humant l'odeur laissée par le blond sur son oreiller, elle s'ombra dans un sommeil induit par son manque d'énergie du à son coeur détruit par le chagrin. Dans son sommeil elle fut assaillie par ses souvenirs heureux partagés avec lui. Elle rêva de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec lui, mais elle fut effrayée par une image d'elle à genoux devant la stèle des héros où le nom de Naruto était inscrit avec l'inscription. Héro de l'ombre, détesté de tous, à jamais disparut. Se réveillant en hurlant son nom.

— NARUTO!


	5. Chapitre 4 - Les lettres de Tsunade

**Chapitre 4 - Les lettres de Tsunade**

**Appartement de Naruto dans la soirée!**

Sakura n'avait pas quitté le lit de Naruto de la journée, ne voulant pas perdre l'odeur dont il était imprégné, car c'est tout ce qui lui restait du blond avec ses souvenirs.

Elle entendit une clef tournée dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Croyant que c'était Naruto qui avait décidé de revenir, elle se précipita vers la porte prête à lui sauter dans les bras. Mais malheureusement, ce fut Tsunade qu'elle vit passer la porte.

— Sakura! Je pensais bien que je te trouverais ici!

— Tsunade-sama, il est vraiment parti.

— Oui mon enfant.

— C'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti.

— Non tu te trompes, c'est à cause de nous tous.

— Pourquoi dit vous cela?

— Viens avec moi et tu comprendras.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura suivi sont maître dans les rues de Konoha.

**Bureau de l'Hokage, un peu plus tard!**

Tsunade entra dans son bureau, Sakura a sa suite, elle la fit asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Le regard vide Sakura vit les ninjas de la feuille pénétrer et s'entasser dans le bureau de la godaime hokage. Tous les ninjas de Konoha avaient été réunis dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans en connaître la raison.

— (Tsunade) Bon vous êtes tous là, alors commençons.

— (Ino) Il manque Naruto!

— (Tsunade) C'est la raison de votre convocation. Naruto nous a quittés.

— (Tous) Quoi!

— (Shikamaru) Pourquoi!

— (Tsunade) Il m'a laissé des lettres pour certains d'entre vous. Je vais vous les distribuer.

— (Lee) Pourquoi est-il parti.

— (Tsunade) A cause de nous tous.

Alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait, Tsunade distribua les lettres à Hinata, Kiba, Iruka, Jiraiya et Kakashi.

**Lettre de Hinata!**

Hinata les larmes aux yeux prit la lettre et la lu.

Très chère Hinata,

Je suis très heureux pour toi de savoir que tu as finalement surmonté ta timidité, ce qui t'a permis de trouver l'amour. Lors de mon retour avec Jiraiya-sensei, Sakura ma dit que tu désirais me parler.

Je suis allé te voir, mais je vous ai surpris toi et Kiba en train de vous embrasser. Ne voulant pas vous dérangez, je vous ai laissé seul.

Je te remercie de m'avoir toujours soutenu. Tu deviendras une formidable ninja et ton père finira par t'accepter à ta juste valeur.

Vie heureuse avec Kiba, c'est un homme bien!

Naruto

Hinata lâcha la lettre et s'enfuit en pleure.

**Lettre de Kiba!**

Kiba intrigué par la lettre qui lui était adressée la lut.

Cher Kiba,

Félicitation pour ton couple avec Hinata. C'est une femme merveilleuse, vous méritez d'être ensemble.

Tu as toujours été un ami fidèle et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Pend bien soin d'Hinata.

Naruto

Après avoir terminé de lire sa lettre Kiba passa proche de s'étouffer face à la révélation du blond.

"Pourquoi dit-il ça, je ne suis pas avec Hinata. Oh non Hinata!"

Il partit à la suite de la jeune Hyûga afin de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Connaissant les sentiments de la jeune femme pour Naruto, il présentait le pire.

**Lettre de Jiraiya!**

Jiraiya triste suite au départ de son élève accepta la lettre les larmes aux yeux.

Très cher Jiraiya-sama!

Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Vous avez été le père que je n'ai jamais connu et si j'avais eu la chance de le connaître j'aurais aimer qu'il soit comme vous.

Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais bien un au revoir. Car nous nous croiserons sûrement au hasard de vos voyages.

Votre pseudo fils

Naruto

Jaraiya tomba à genoux, car ces jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui, ne pouvant refouler les larmes qui lui montaient yeux face aux révélations de son protégé.

**Lettre a Iruka**

Iruka surpris de recevoir une lettre, eut peur de la lire. Mais le fit voulant savoir ce que le blond avait à lui dire.

Cher Iruka-sensei,

Vous avez été le grand frère dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Vous avez été le premier à reconnaître en moi, mon potentiel. Pour cela je vous en remercie.

Nos repas et nos discussions me manqueront.

Prenez bien soin de vous.

Naruto

"Toi aussi tu vas énormément me manquer"

Kakashi prit sa lettre et la mit dans sa poche préférant la lire lorsqu'il serait seul.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau furent touchées par la tension palpable régnant dans la pièce, tout en cherchant à comprendre les raisons de son départ.

Lorsque Tsunade eu dissous la réunion, Sasuke chercha Sakura du regard, mais ne la trouva pas.

**Mont des Hokages!**

Sakura était assise à l'endroit qu'affectionnait tant Naruto, lorsqu'il désirait contempler la vue du village qu'il aimait tant. Il y venait pour oublier ses soucis.

Lorsque Sasuke la retrouva, elle pleurait perdue dans ses souvenirs.

— Sakura-chan, est-ce que ca vas!

— Laisse-moi Sasuke.

— Tu es triste de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— C'était notre ami pourtant.

— Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

— Explique-moi!

— Laisse-moi, je veux être seul.

— D'accord, je suis la si tu as besoin de parler.

Sasuke la laissa seul, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle le repoussait.

Sakura avait mis sur son coeur la lettre de Naruto afin qu'elle ne la quitte plus. Elle porta, ses mains sur celui-ci, et cria d'une voie teintée de tristesse à l'intention du vaste horizon s'offrant à elle.

— NARUTO REVIENS J'AI BESOIN DE TOI!

**Quelque heures plus tard à la stèle au morts**

Alors que le village avait retrouvé son calme après la disparation de Naruto, Kakashi s'était rendu comme à son habitude à la stèle au mort pour s'isoler. Le vague à l'âme il prit la lettre dans sa poche et la lut.

Cher Kakashi-sensei,

Je tiens à vous exprimer mes regrets de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos enseignements.

Tout comme maitre Jiraiya vous avez été pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai tenté d'être digne de vous, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Avec le retour de Sasuke, je n'avais plus ma place et maintenant vous aller avoir quelqu'un dont vous pourrez enfin être fier.

Je pars maintenant afin de protège un village qui me déteste, en espérant que je puisse détruire Orochimaru pour venger la mort de Sandaime et détruire l'akatsuki afin que vous ne soyer plus leur cible à cause de moi. Mais si en cour de route je trouvais la mort, je saurais que j'ai toute de même gagné.

Comme je ne serai plus la, pourriez-vous prendre soin de Sakura pour moi, car elle est tout se que j'ai de plus précieux même si son coeur appartiens à un autre.

Si je suis toujours en vie, j'aimerais vous voir à la stèle aux morts le jour de Noël à la tombée de la nuit afin de vous expliquer mes motivations de vive voix.

Naruto

Une larme a l'oeil, Kakashi se tourna pour faire face au visage du quatrième hokage.

"Je suis désolé sensei, je ne me suis pas montré a la hauteur de la tâche que vous et maitre Jiraiya m'aviez confiée. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour lui. "


	6. Chapitre 5 - Bienvenue à Suna mon ami!

**Chapitre 5 - Bienvenue à Suna mon ami!**

**Suna, trois semaines après la disparation de Naruto!**

Un homme solitaire vêtu sobrement d'une cape de couleur sable, s'avançait vers la porte du village de Suna.

— Halt!

— Je viens voir le Kazekage Gaara-sama!

— Il ne reçoit que sur convocation.

— Je suis un vieil ami.

— Votre nom?

— Uzumaki!

— Un instant.

Le garde disparut dans un tourbillon de sable.

**Bureau du Kazekage!**

Le garde frappa à la porte du bureau du Kazekage.

— Entrer!

— Maître Kazekage, un voyageur du nom de Uzumaki désirerait avoir audience avec vous.

— Faite le venir!

— Bien maître.

Le garde se dématérialisa pour réapparaître face à Naruto.

— Le Kazekage va vous recevoir.

— Merci.

— Suivez-moi!

Le garde précéda le blond, le guidant dans les couloirs du palais du Kazekage. Devant la porte, le garde frappa de nouveau.

— Entrer!

Naruto pénétra dans la pièce, se retrouvant face à Gaara. L'homme aux cheveux de feu affichait un large sourire en voyant entrer son ami.

— Mes respect, maitre Kazekage Gaara-sama!

— Laisse tomber les politesses, nous sommes entre amis.

— Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

— Trois longues années.

— Le temps passe si vite.

— Tu as bien raison.

— Tsunade-sama, ma dite que tu avais quitté Konoha.

— Oui! Plus rien ne me retenait à Konaha, Sakura la femme que j'aimais a retrouvé son amour de jeunesse, Hinata celle avec qui j'aurais pu refaire ma vie à trouver l'amour au prêt de Kiba. Pour le reste, je ne désire pas en parler maintenant. Mais avant de penser à refaire ma vie, j'ai certaines choses à régler.

— Si je comprend bien l'Uchiwa est de retour.

— Oui. Je n'ai pas tenu à faire ombrage au bonheur de Sakura.

— Combien de temps comptes-tu rester parmi nous?

— Je ne le sais pas encore, je dois aller me chercher une auberge.

— Je refuse que tu y ailles, car tu es mon invité.

— Je t'en remercie, mais je doit me doit de refuser

— J'insiste et je ne te donne pas le choix, et de plus quel genre d'amis serait-je si je laisser mon ami le plus cher aller a l'hôtel sans insister pour lui offrir l'hospitalité.

— Alors je ne peut qu'accepter!

Gaara se pencha sur son bureau et rédige un court message qu'il remit à Naruto.

Remet se message au garde derrière la porte en sortant, il te conduira à tes appartements.

Merci Gaara à plus tard!

Temari pénétra dans le bureau de son frère au moment ou Naruto allait en sortir. Plongeant involontairement son regard dans les yeux bleu océan du blond sans toute fois le reconnaître,

— Bonjour Temari!

La blonde se recula afin de sortir de cette vision envoûtante. Puis elle jaugea le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole.

— Naruto, c'est bien toi.

— Oui, Temari!

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou le serrant contre elle. Se rendant compte de son action, elle se recula visiblement gêner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter en détail le jeune homme se tenant devant elle. Il mesurait le mètre quatre-vingt dix, avais une musculature qui n'était pas des plus discrète auprès de la gente féminine et des yeux bleu d'un océan dont elle ne pouvait se détacher.

— Tu es devenu très bel homme avec les années.

— Je te retourne le compliment, les années ont été des plus généreuses avec toi.

Suite à ce compliment, la jeune femme qui avait déjà un teint rosé causé par la présence du blond, ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge écarlate. Naruto était le premier homme à la complimenter sur son apparence, même Shikamaru l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ne lui avait jamais fait pareil compliment aussi flatteur.

— Repars-tu bientôt?

— Non, je vais rester un peu. Gaara ma offert l'hospitalité.

— Merveilleux! Nous pourrions souper ensemble se soir.

— J'en serais honoré.

— Je passerai te chercher!

— Très bien! Je vous laisse, je vais aller me reposer.

Naruto sortit du bureau laissant Gaara et Temari seul.

— Il est plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

— Temari, tu devrais ne pas trop t'y attacher.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Shikamaru ne me remarque pas, que je dois m'empêcher de regarder le menu.

— Naruto a asser soufferte, ne le fait pas souffrir toi aussi.

— Ce n'est qu'un innocent repas.

— D'accord, moi je vais envoyer une missive a Tsunade-sama afin de l'avertir qu'il est ici.

— Très bien! Je te laisse, je dois aller me faire belle.

— Temari!

Temari sourire aux lèvres sorties du bureau du bureau de son frère sans lui jeter un regard, heureuses d'avoir à elle seule un homme pour la soirée.

Gaara prit une feuille portant l'emblème de Suna et rédigea une courte lettre pour Tsunade.

**Suna, dans la soirée!**

Naruto marchait Temari a son bras, en direction de la résidence de celle-ci. Naruto la raccompagnant après leur repas en tête à tête. Arriver à destination Temari remercia Naruto pour la délicieuse soirée passée en sa compagnie.

— Temari! Cette soirée en ta compagnie, fut pour moi très agréable et ta présence ma fait énormément de bien!

— Je suis très heureuse que la soirée t'ais plus, tu est le premier homme qui me traite comme une femme et non comme une ninja.

— La soirée semble bien avancer et il se fait tard, je vais te laisser!

— …

Alors que Naruto se retournait pour partir, Temari l'agrippa par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Naruto surpris par ce geste la repoussa poliment.

— Temari, j'ai adoré ce baiser. Mais je ne désire pas aller plus loin, pas dans l'état des choses actuelles.

— Je comprend!

— Passe une bonne nuit!

— Toi aussi.

Temari entra chez elle et se laissa choir sur le sol, le dos contre la porte d'entrer et la tête entre ses mains. Elle aurait tellement aimé le consoler et l'aider à oublier ses tracas. Elle n'aurait eu besoin que d'une nuit pour lui prouver que la vie se vaut d'être vécu, mais en gentleman, il avait refusé. Elle ne comprenait pas que face à son charme, aucune femme ne soit amoureuse de lui. Même son Shikamaru était loin derrière lui. Laissant vagabonder son esprit, Temari se rendit compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était une femme et pas seulement une ninja. Au bras de ce véritable homme qu'était devenu Naruto, elle s'était sentie en sécurité, non pas parce qu'elle était dans son village, mais à cause qu'elle était dans ses bras. C'était une sensation inconnue pour elle qu'on la voie ainsi et non comme une machine à tuer.

**Chambre de Naruto au palais du Kazekage!**

Naruto avait été troublé par le baiser de Temari. Sur le coup il s'était enfin senti libre, mais avait été rattrapé par ses sombres idées qu'il chassa rapidement de sont esprit. S'allongeant sur son lit, il s'imagina se que pourrais être sa vie avec la belle des sables, mais se rappela rapidement à l'ordre sachant qu'elle était déjà promise a Shikamaru Nara, donc aucune chance qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, ils n'était qu'ami.

**Konoha, le lendemain!**

Shizune entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, une lettre à la main. Elle la tandis à une Tsunade parfaitement sobre depuis la désertion de son protégé. Tsunade la prit et la lu.

Très chère Tsunade-sama,

Ne vous en faite pas pour Naruto, il est ici à Suna avec moi au palais.

Kazekage, Gaara!

Reposant le message sur son bureau en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

— De qui viens cette lettre qui réussit à vous faire sourire après tout ce temps.

— Tu es trop curieuse Shizune.

— Je désire seulement savoir ce qui vous rend heureuse. Depuis le départ de Naruto vous êtes triste.

— C'est Gaara, il me prévient que Naruto est son invité à Suna.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

— Shizune je m'absente, je dois voir quelqu'un.

— Bien maîtresse!

Tsunade sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto, espérant y trouver Sakura.

**Appartement de Naruto!**

Depuis la disparation de Naruto, Sakura vivait recluse dans l'appartement de celui-ci, ne sortant que pour faire son service à l'hôpital. Elle évitait Sasuke, jugeant que c'était son obsession de vouloir le revoir qui avait poussé le blond à partir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, croyant que c'était encore Ino venant la pousser à quitter définitivement l'appartement afin de débuter une nouvelle vie avec l'Uchiwa. Elle n'alla pas répondre.

— Ouvre Sakura, C'est Tsunade!

Sakura reconnaissant la voix de sa maîtresse accouru lui ouvrir.

— Dite moi qu'il est revenu!

— Non, mais il va bien.

— Comment le savez-vous.

— Il est avec Gaara à Suna.

— Je veux aller le retrouver.

— Non! Je me suis promis de la laisser tranquille.

— Dite moi qu'il va revenir.

— Je ne te le promets pas, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il revienne quand il sera prêt. Vien je t'invite a mangé, cela te fera du bien de te changer les idées.

À contre cœur la jeune femme suivi sa maîtresse, quittant le seul endroit qui lui procurais un semblant de joie.

**Manoir Hyûga, au même moment!**

Hinata s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement, car elle désirait être fin prête au cas ou l'Hokage lancerait une mission de recherche pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Espérant que le fait de lui avouer ses sentiments le ferait revenir à Konoha. Chaque nuit elle s'endormait en pleurant, sachant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en faisant la bise a Kiba. Pour son plus grand malheur, cela s'était produit au moment ou il allait lui annoncer son retour. Depuis la disparation du blond, elle se montrait froide envers Kiba qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme sachant que Naruto n'était plus là.

**Dans les rues de Konoha!**

Kiba marchait dans un profond silence, cherchant la meilleure façon de conquérir le coeur de la jeune héritière. Lui qui en temps normal était si fonceur, avait saisi sa chance en trouvant le courage d'avouer son amour à la jeune femme suite à la lettre de Naruto.

"Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi, il n'est que l'idiot du village après tout."

Un genin apparut devant lui pour l'informer qu'il était attendu au bureau de l'Hokage.

**Bureau de Tsunade, une heure plus tard!**

Une fois dans le bureau du maître hokage, Shino, Hinata et Kiba, furent informés que leur prochaine mission consisterait à retrouver un déserteur et à le ramener à Konoha. Hinata croyant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, trépignait de joie à l'idée de le revoir espérant le convaincre de revenir auprès d'elle après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments si chèrement refouler durant des années par sa timidité.

Tous ce atterre d'aller récupérer leurs équipements afin de débuter rapidement la mission.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le sacrifice de Hinata

**Chapitre 6 - Le sacrifice de Hinata**

**À la Porte de Konoha**

Tsunade venait de donner ses dernières instructions aux trois membres de l'équipe Kurenai. Ceux ci se mirent en route.

Chemin faisan, Hinata ne cessait de dire qu'elle espérait que le déserteur, qu'ils devaient retrouver, soit Naruto.

— (Hinata) J'espère que c'est lui.

— (Kiba) Pourquoi l'espère-tu autant! Il est parti et ne reviendra pas.

— (Hinata) La ferme Kiba, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

— (Kiba) Il faudrait que tu tournes la page, il t'a sûrement oublié. Moi je suis là et je t'aime, mais toi tu traites mieux Akamaru que moi.

— (Hinata) Akamaru lui au moin ne cherche pas à profiter de l'absence de mon Naruto, pour tenter de me séduire.

— (Kiba) Mais.

— (Shino) Kiba! Fiche-lui la paix, elle à préfère suivre son coeur.

l'homme aux insectes, don on ne connaît aucune histoire amoureuse. C'est à se demander si tu ne préfères pas tes bestioles aux femmes.

— (Shino) Kiba! Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne sais pas, et même si c'était bien le cas, tu ne serais pas de ceux à qui j'en parlerais!

— (Kiba) …

Après une semaine de recherche, ils retrouvèrent la trace de leur déserteur, dans un petit village bordant la frontière du pays de feu. Malheureusement pour Hinata, ce n'était pas Naruto.

**Village de Kutami, frontière du pays feu!**

— (Hinata) Par où est-il parti.

— (Shino) Il ne peut pas avoir disparu.

— (Hinata) Akamaru, pourrait retrouver son odeur.

— (Kiba) Tu traites mieux mon chien que moi.

— (Shino) Ce n'est pas le temps, nous avons quelqu'un à retrouver.

Alors qu'ils tournaient le coin d'une rue marchande achalandé, ils furent accueillis par une pluie de Shuriken. La rue se vida prestement.

Alors que les trois shinobi se mettaient en position afin de contre-attaquer, Hinata aperçut un jeune garçon figer sur place par la peur. Hinata s'élança vers lui afin de l'amener loin des lieux ou le combat faisait rage.

— (Hinata) Je m'occupe du petit, vous attrapez le!

— (Shino) Fait vite Hinata! Kiba, tente une attaque de coter avec Akamaru pendant que je tente de tente de le prendre dans un filet de mes insectes.

— (Kiba) J'espère ne pas avoir à faire tout le travail!

Kiba s'élança tête baissée et kunai en main fonçant droit sur le déserteur qui préparait déjà une nouvelle attaque alors que Shino libérait un essaim d'insecte dans sa direction. Le combat fut bref mes kunai et shuriken fusais de toute part.

Shino ayant maîtrisé le déserteur à l'aide de ses insectes de combat, cherchait Hinata du regard. Il la vit au sol un kunai dans le dos. S'approchant d'elle, il vit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le jeune garçon, faisan-écran de son corps afin de le protéger d'éventuels projectiles. Kiba se rapprochant lentement de ses deux coéquipiers n'eut aucune réaction face à ce spectacle!

— (Shino) Ne bouge pas!

— (Hinata) Shino, ce n'est pas grave. Dit à Kiba que je lui pardonne et à Naruto que je l'attendrai.

— (Shino) Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir et tu leur diras toi même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme rendait l'ame un sourire aux lèvres.

**Suna, quatre jours plus tard!**

Dans le bureau du Kazekage, Gaara et Naruto discutaient activement des projets de ce dernier.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps.

— Non, j'ai s abusé de ton hospitalité. Je vais partir demain à l'aube.

— Tu vas manquer terriblement à Temari, elle ne cesse de me parler de toi. Depuis que tu es là, elle est heureuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi depuis qu'elle connaît Shikamaru.

— Ta soeur est une femme formidable, Shikamaru a beaucoup de chance.

— Que compte-tu faire maintenant!

— En premier traqué et réduire au silence les adeptes de Orochimaru, en second détruire l'Akatsuki et en dernier trouver se qui me manque le plus le bonheur.

— Penses-tu revenir à Suna entre temps?

— Sûrement, pendant tout le temps que j'ai été ici je me suis senti libre.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé vivre ici avec Temari, vous seriez bien ensemble et tu serais un meilleur parti que Shikamaru.

— Est-ce que c'est une proposition?

— Non, une suggestion!

— C'est flatteur, mais je ne cherche pas a briser les rêves des autres, j'ai déjà asser des miens qui sont détruits.

— Pense à mon idée! Sache que tu seras toujours le bien venue sous mon toit.

— Merci, Gaara! Je te laisse, j'ai mes bagages à préparer avant mon départ.

— D'accord, fait bon voyage mon frère.

Naruto sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, intriguer par la suggestion de Gaara.

**Chambre de Naruto!**

Naruto rassemblait ses choses en vue de son départ du lendemain, lorsque l'on cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

— Entrez!

Temari pénétra dans la chambre, un air triste sur son visage angélique.

— Bonjour Temari!

— Gaara m'a appris que tu allais nous quitter demain.

— Oui! Jai certaine chose à faire.

— Penses-tu revenir un jour.

— Oui, bien sur.

— Tu va me….

Elle n'u pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un serviteur ouvrant la porte avec force.

— Maître Gaara-sama requière votre présence de toute urgence!

Naruto et Temari partir a la course en direction du bureau de Gaara.

**Bureau du Kazekage!**

Naruto et Temari entrèrent essoufflés dans le bureau de Gaara.

— Que se passe-t-il!

— Je viens de recevoir un message à ton intention de la part de Tsunade-sama, t'annonçant que Hinata Hyûga est décédé.

— Quoi, comment!

— Oui, malheureusement! Elle était en mission et est morte en protégeant un petit garçon.

— L'enterrement est quand.

— Dans quatre jours.

— Je pars dais maintenant.

— Je préviens Tsunade que tu y seras.

— Ne le fais pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je vais y être.

— C'est ton choix et je le respecte.

— Je t'en remercie!

Naruto sortit du bureau et se rendit à sa chambre. Il ramasse rapidement ses effets et se mit en route pour Konoha. Temari resta dans le bureau son frère essuyant une larme, le coeur troublé par l'arriver de se tragique évènement bouleversant ses projets pour la dernière soirée qu'elle aurait pu passer en compagnie de son ... Elle était toujours déchirée par ses sentiments, son coeur et sa tête ne pouvant s'entendre.

— Je devrais l'accompagner pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, à vivre cela!

— Temari je croit qu'il est préférable qu'il y aille seul,

— D'accord, je comprend!

Temari, le coeur triste quitta le bureau de son frère et se dirige d'un pas lent vers sa demeure. Une fois entrer chez elle, la tête torturer par ses émotions elle s'allongea sur son lit pour pleurer.

**Konoha, quatre jours plus tard!**

Tous sauf Naruto et Sakura étaient réunis à la stèle au mort pour rendre un dernier hommage à Hinata. Naruto vêtu de sa cape suivait de loin la cérémonie, les larmes aux yeux.

La nuit tombée Naruto alla se recueillir sur la stèle. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment lorsqu'il utilisa le chakra de Kyûbi pour graver une courte phrase sous le nom de la jeune Hyûga.

"Qui sauve une vie, sauve le monde!"

— Repose en paix, tu es dans un monde meilleur! Je ne t'oublierai jamais, de nous tous tu es celle qui avait le plus grand coeur.

Il s'interrompit, car il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Ne voulant pas être vu il se dissimula dans le foret bordant la stèle au mort.

Sakura venait elle aussi se recueillir sur la tombe de son amie.

— Bonjour Hinata! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à la cérémonie. Je me sentais incapable de sentir les regards des autres posés sur moi. Ino a raison, j'aurais du tout arrêté quand j'en étais encore capable. Cela a causé du mal à tant de monde dont toi. Il n'a pas pu être présent avec moi pour ton enterrement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parte pour que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Maintenant je ne peux plus lui dire , ni m'empêcher de comprendre se que tu ressentais face a lui.

Sakura se perdit dans ses pensées en repensant à sa discussion avec Ino, quelque heure plus tôt.

**Fleuriste Yamanaka, dix heures plus tôt!**

— Tien Sakura, tu es enfin sorti de ton monastère. Sasuke commence à te manquer.

— Non je viens chercher des fleurs pour l'enterrement de Hinata.

— Au moins, tu y viendras avec lui.

— Non je serai seul. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de Sasuke.

— Mais, pourquoi?

— Je ne l'aime pas.

— Tu m'annonces aujourd'hui que tu as forcé Naruto à le ramener par caprice.

— Je voulais qu'il revienne, car je croyais l'aimer. Mais quand Naruto est parti pour s'entraîner, mon coeur s'est mis à me brûler comme des coupures chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Depuis qu'il a disparu, je sens un énorme vide, comme un gouffre sans fond dans ma vie.

— Lui as-tu au moins dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

— Non j'étais trop intéressé par le retour de Sasuke. Je voulais lui dire le lendemain, mais à mon réveil j'ai trouvé une lettre sur ma table de nuit.

— À cause de toi et de tes caprices d'enfant gâté, Hinata est morte sans qu'il ne soit présent pour lui dire un dernier adieu. Tes vraiment une salope, tu as joué avec les sentiments de ce pauvre Naruto. Sachant qu'il t'aimait au point de faire tout pour toi, même ramener Sasuke au prix de sa propre vie. Tu as détruit la vie d'Hinata, elle si timide au point de ne pas savoir comment lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Cela en fut trop pour Sakura qui s'enfuie en pleure, bouleversé par les paroles blessante mais juste de Ino.

**Retour à la stèle au mort!**

Sakura s'agenouilla afin de déposer ses fleurs, mais son regard fut attiré par un message inscrit sous le nom de Hinita. Il luisait entourer d'un chakra rouge. Elle comprit que Naruto était venu rendre un dernier hommage a le jeune femme.

— NARUTO, OÙ EST-TU!

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le silence. Elle se releva et partit à la course en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

Naruto avait assisté à toute la scène de loin. Ses yeux coulaient comme des lacs suite aux révélations de Sakura au sujet de ses sentiments pour lui. Ne voulant pas rester et révéler sa présence, il reprit le chemin afin d'accomplir sa première mission avant de prétendre au bonheur.

**Bureau de l'Hokage!**

Tout essouffler Sakura entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Tsunade. Sa maîtresse fut frappée par l'état de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

— Sakura! Est-ce-que ça va, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

— Non c'est Naruto!

— Je sais Hinata aurais été heureuse qu'il soit la.

— Il était là.

— QUOI!

— Il a gravé un message avec Kyubi, sur la stèle.

— La tu vu!

— Non il n'était plus là.

Le silence s'installa entre les femmes. Tsunade eu un pincement au coeur en apprenant qu'il était venu, elle su dais lors qu'il ne les avais pas oublier et qu'il reviendra un jours.

**Maison de Kiba**

Kiba faisait tourner un kunai dans sa main gauche, tandis que de sa droite il rédigeait une lettre.

Je vous demande pardon à tous d'avoir assassiné Hinata, en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident suite au combat. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'elle me repousse afin de se raccrocher à son rêve de retrouver Naruto. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Par ma mort, je désire expier mon crime et trouver le pardon.

Adieux et encore pardon.

Kiba

Il prit son kunai et l'approcha de sa gorge. Plantant son couteau il revécut la scène.

Les projectiles fusaient de tout bord, tout coter. C'est alors qu'il vit Hinata courant avec l'enfant caller dans ses bras afin de le mettre a l'abri du combat qui faisait rage, toujours en colère de se faire repousser par la jeune femme depuis le départ du blond, il saisit machinalement une de ses armes et la projeta dans sa direction. Se disant que s'il ne pouvait l'avoir, personne ne le pourrait.

Sa mort fut rapide et sans souffrance au contraire de la femme qu'il aimait.

**Forêt bordant Konoha!**

Naruto toujours sous le choc des révélations de Sakura marchait vers son objectif principal, traqué et éliminez les partisans de Orochimaru en commençant par ce dernier.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Les confidences de Jiraiya

**Chapitre 7 - Les confidences de Jiraiya**

**Konoha, quatre mois après l'enterrement d'Hinata et le suicide de Kiba!**

Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient en grande conversation dans le bureau de celle-ci

— Comment va-t-il!

— Il est en forme à première vu, malgré la charge de travail qu'il c'est imposé.

— Durant ces quatre derniers mois, il m'a fait parvenir en tout six missives m'annonçant le décès des membres du groupe de Orochimaru, celui-ci en tête de liste.

— Je te le confirme, Naruto m'en a donné la preuve.

— Les espions du village m'ont aussi confirmé la disparition de la presque totalité des adorateurs de Orochimaru.

— Je me demande pourquoi il fait tout cela seul, alors qu'il pourrait bénéficier de l'aide du village.

— Ça serait dur à t'expliquer, mais je peux te dire qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à son père, car il veut protéger ceux qu'il aime et le village.

**Deux semaines plus tôt, dans un petit village au sud de Kiri!**

Jiraiya s'adonnait à son activité favorite, ses recherches d'informations pour son prochain livre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un home portant une cape et une capuche sur la tête.

— Vous savez que vous êtes dure à trouver sensei.

Entendant cette voix presque d'outre-tombe, le vieux sanin se retourna et vit Naruto un sourire aux lèvres.

— Naruto! Naruto c'est bien toi.

— Oui, sensei.

Le vieil homme, les larmes aux yeux le pris dans ses bras.

— J'avais peur de ne plus te revoir.

— Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas un adieu, mais un au revoir.

— J'aimerais savoir, pensais-tu réellement se que tu m'as écrit.

— Oui, totalement. Vous êtes le seul à m'avoir traité comme un père traite son fils. Je maintiens que si j'avais eu la chance de connaître mon père, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme vous.

— Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu. Ton père l'aurait été aussi surtout que tu lui ressembles énormément.

— Vous avez connu mon père!

— Oui très bien, il a été mon élève.

— C'est impossible, vous m'avez dit que votre seul élève avant moi a été le quatrième.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me le rappelles.

— Pourquoi ne me l'a ton jamais dit!

— Très peu de personne le savait et l'on préférais attendre avant de te le dire!

— Mais qui!

— Moi, Tsunade, Sarutobi le troisième et Kakashi qui était son élève.

— Pourquoi ces personnes ne me l'ont jamais dit.

— Nous avions juré de te protéger et de faire respecter la dernière volonté de ton père, mais nous avons échoué. Tu manques à tous au village.

— Dites-moi comment vont Sakura et les autres.

— Sakura à reprit espoir de te revoir un jour de puis qu'elle a vu le message que tu as laissé sur la tombe de Hinata. Elle vit dans ton appartement et dans ses souvenirs. Elle est amoureuse de toi tu sais. Kiba s'est suicidé après l'enterrement, ces lui qui a tué Hinata, il n'acceptait pas qu'elle le repousse à cause de son amour pour toi. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle a espéré ton retour. Hanabi Hyûga a par mémoire pour sa soeur refusé de devenir l'héritière. Donc maintenant c'est Neji qui dirige le clan. Il a aboli la shoke et la bunke par honneur pour Hinata et les paroles de sagesse que tu lui as transmis lors de l'examen chunin. Sasuke est finalement en couple avec la jeune Ino après que Sakura l'est repousser et Iruka lui il a une aventure avec la cinglée d'Anko.

— Les choses ont changé pour Neji, je suis heureux pour lui. Iruka a enfin trouvé une femme, pourvu qu'elle ne tente pas de le tuer car elle est folle et dangereuse. Je savais pour Sakura, je l'ai entendu quand elle est allée sur la tombe de Hinata.

— Tsunade sera heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien, mais qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps.

— J'ai passé du temps à Suna et j'ai traqué les disciples de Orochimaru. Il ne me reste que Kabuto à éliminer avant de passer à mon objectif suivant. Détruire l'Akatsuki.

**Retour au bureau de Tsunade!**

— Tu lui as donc avoué qu'il est le fils du quatrième.

— Oui, il avait le droit de savoir. On lui cachait depuis trop longtemps.

— Minato aurait été fier de lui. Il fera un excellent Hokage s'il revient un jour.

— Si un jour il revient, lui avouera-tu, que tu as accepté le poste en échange, qu'il te succède le moment venu.

— Je préfère lui en faire la surprise.

— Bon, moi je dois y aller, Kakashi voulait me voir.

— D'accord, tient moi au courant. Envoie-moi Shizune, j'ai une mission pour elle.

Alors que Jiraiya allait sortir, il entendit quelqu'un partir à la course. Laissant seul Tsunade, Jiraiya sortit du bureau, mais son regard fut attiré par une touffe de cheveux rose s'éloignant. Quelques minutes s'écoulère avant que Shizune ne passe la porte de sa maîtresse.

— Vous désiriez me voir!

— Oui j'aimerais que tu te rendes au pays des vagues, ils ont demandé notre assistance médicale, car depuis quelque temps plusieurs personnes sont mystérieusement tombées malades.

— Bien maîtresse, je rassemble mes affaires et je me mets en route.

**Dans les rues de Konoha!**

Sakura courait dans les rues de Konoha sans vouloir s'arrêter. Ses larmes coulaient à flot suite à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise alors qu'elle se rendait chez Tsunade pour son entraînement.

"Naruto est en vie. C'est lui qui a éliminé tous les disciples d'Orichimaru. J'ai peur pour lui, peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur de mourir comme Hinata. Sans pouvoir lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, qu'il est tout pour moi et que chaque fois que je pense a lui mon coeur se déchire encore plus et que j'ai du mal a respiré, reviens-moi Naruto. Pourquoi disait-il que c'est le fils du quatrième, mon dieux c'est vrais qu'il se ressemble."

Arrivant à l'appartement de Naruto elle se jeta sur le lit pour pleurer jusqu'à se qu'elle s'endorme.

**Mi-chemin entre Konoha et le pays de vagues**

Cela faisait deux jours que Shizune marchait en direction du pays des vagues, lorsqu'elle fut attaquée par un homme aux cheveux argenté.

— Tien, mais que voila une otage de choix, l'assistante de l'Hokage de Konoha.

— Que me voulez-vous! Je n'ai aucune valeur, je suis médecin.

— Je veux me servir de toi pour me débarrasser de démon blond qui me traque.

Kabuto resserra son étreinte afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- AU SECOUR!


	9. Chapitre 8 - La mission de Shizune!

**Chapitre 8 - La mission de Shizune!**

**Dans la foret, à mi-chemin entre Konoha et le pays des vagues!**

Naruto tentait de retrouver la trace de Kabuto, qu'il traquait depuis maintenant quatre jours, lorsque sont attention fut attirer par le cri d'une femme en détresse. Ne pouvant supporter qu'une femme soit en danger, il prit la direction d'où émanais la voix. Arrivant sur place, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le danger était causé par ça proie. Bien cacher dans le feuillage épais des arbres Naruto prit la parole.

— Alors, Kabuto, tu es devenu lâche, au point de t'en prendre a une femme. Tu es tombé bien bas depuis le mort de ton maître.

— Sort de ta cache Blondinet, et viens m'affronter.

À cette voix, Shizune crut reconnaître Naruto, mais n'était pas sur.

— Relâche la demoiselle et on règle sa une fois pour tout face à face.

— Tu rêves Uzumaki, je garde ma monnaie d'échange et toi tu te montres que je puisse t'éliminer.

Cette fois Shizune reprit confiance, elle ne s'était pas tromper. C'était bien Naruto, elle reprit courage et frappa de son coude droit l'estomac de Kabuto qui se préparait à la faire pivoter avec lui afin de repérer d'où provenais la voix de ce dernier. Le coup porté par Shizune le fit lâcher son étreinte sur la jeune femme qui courut se mettre à l'abri. Alors que Kabuto se ressaisissait il s'effondra mort, frapper de plein fouet par trois clone rasengan en main provenant de point opposé .

Naruto descendit de son point d'observation afin de vérifier que la demoiselle en détresse n'avait pas été blessée.

— Vous pouvez sortir, tout est fini, il est mort!

Naruto ne reçu aucune réponse. Il vit dépasse une jambe de derrière un rocher, craignant le pire il s'approcha d'elle pour découvrit avec effroi l'identité de sa propriétaire.

"Oh non, c'est Shizune. Mais que fait-elle ici."

— Shizune réveil toi!

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, Naruto prit son pouls. Soulager de savoir qu'elle n'était qu'inconsciente, il la bris dans ses bras et parti a la recherche d'un lieu ou elle pourrait se reposer des émotions fortes qu'elle venait de vivre. En court de chemin, il arriva à une petite auberge pour voyageur situé à lauré de la foret, il y prit une chambre afin d'y installer la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'y repose dans le calme.

**Dans la petite auberge, dix heures plus tard!**

Le sommeil de Shizune était plus qu'agité, car elle était hantée par les images de sa mésaventure avec Kabuto. Elle s'éveilla, mais ne reconnut pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. Le dernier souvenir conscient étant qu'elle courait pour se cacher de la vue de Kabuto. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la chambre et en sortit. Descendant les escaliers elle aperçut l'aubergiste et lui demanda ou elle se trouvait.

— Bonjour, ou suis je.

— Vous êtes dans mon humble auberge.

— Comment suis je arriver ici.

— Un homme blond vous a amener, vous étiez inconsciente.

— Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

— Environ une dizaine d'heures!.

— Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver l'homme qui m'a mener ici pour que je puisse le remercier.

— Il devrait revenir d'ici une heure, il ma dit qu'il avait quelque chose a terminé.

Shizune s'assit à une table attendant le retour de son sauveur. Une heure plus tard, Naruto drapé de sa cape fit son apparition dans l'auberge. Alors qu'il faisait son entrée, il l'aperçut assise à une table perdu dans ses pensées. Se dirigeant vers elle, il la fit sortir de sa rêverie en s'adressant à elle.

— Bonjour, Shizune!

— Bonjour! Vous êtes celui qui ma secourut? Je vous en remercie, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

— Tu ne me reconnais pas! Oh pardon j'ai oublier de retirer ma capuche!

— NARUTO!

Instinctivement, sans y réfléchir elle lui sauta au cou ne voulant plus le laisser partir.

— Enfin, je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire.

— Mais, tu avais disparu!

— Oui, mais je donnais de mes nouvelles régulièrement a Tsunade.

— Je ne le savais pas! Elle est devenue si secrète depuis ta disparition.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas été blessé par le souffle de l'explosion.

— Mais Kabuto!

— Mort! Je ne tolère pas qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes, encore plus quand c'est une amie proche. Mais que faisais-tu si loin de Konoha.

— Tsunade m'a envoyé en mission médicale au pays des vagues.

— Si tu acceptes je vais t'accompagner, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. J'aimerais voir ou en sont rendu les travaux sur le pont et sa me feras des vacances.

— Mais qu'as-tu fait tout ce temps.

— Je te le dirai en temps voulu, pour l'instant il faut te restaurer et prendre du repos, nous partirons demain.

— D'accord!

Comprenant qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il ne disparaitrait pas de si tôt, elle relâcha son étreinte un peu gêner par la situation, puis se rassit à la table Naruto prenant place devant elle.

Shizune et Naruto prirent un repas copieux et montèrent se coucher. Naruto raccompagna Shizune à sa chambre, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et partit en direction de la sienne. Une quinzaine de minutes après qu'il se soit couché on frappa à sa porte, il l'ouvrit sur une Shizune en kimono de nuit quelque peut gêner par l'apparence du blond.

— Naruto pourrait je passer la nuit avec toi, j'ai peur de rester seul!

— Bien sur, je dormirai sur le canapé et tu prendras mon lit.

— Merci!

Shizune s'installa sur le lit, mais demanda au blond de s'étendre avec elle le temps qu'elle trouve le sommeil, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, n'ayant jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie. Naruto s'allongea à ses cotés et là pris dans ses bras s'endormant bien avant elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie Shizune se sentait réellement en sécurité, dans les bras de cet homme blond.

Le lendemain matin Shizune croyant avoir rêvé la veille, se réveilla toujours dans les bras d'un Naruto, tout sourire et fier de lui avoir assuré une nuit calme et reposante..

— Bonjour, Shizune! Tu as bien dormi.

— Oui très bien, je te remercie d'avoir accepté que je reste avec toi cette nuit.

— Cela ma fait plaisir, je n'ai pas souvent eu la chance de contempler une si belle femme dormir depuis Sakura. Tu semblais si calme, presque un ange, je ne pouvais me résigner à te réveiller.

— Je...

— Reste au lit, je vais aller chercher le déjeuner et nous partirons ensuite.

Naruto sortit de la chambre, laissant Shizune sans voix ne sachant plus quoi dire et cherchant dans ses pensées où mettre le souvenir de la nuit dernière. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait complimenté, ni comparer à un ange, de mémoire aucun homme ne l'avait approcher d'aussi prêt par de voir se que pourrais faire Tsunade s'il brisait le coeur de sa protège. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par le retour de Naruto avec deux cabarets contenant le petit déjeuner.

Le repas pris ils se remirent en route.

Durant le voyage, Shizune profita de chaque instant avec Naruto, sachant que bientôt il devrait la quitter pour poursuivre son chemin, mais son désir étant que ce moment ne vienne jamais.

**Le pays des vagues deux jouera plus tard!**

Durant leur séjour qui dura une semaine. Naruto servit d'assistant à Shizune, ce qui permit à cette dernière de trouver rapidement une solution aux empoisonnements. Naruto, tant qu'à lui profita de son séjour pour rendre visite à Tasuna et son petit fils Inari, heureux de le revoir après tant d'année.

Chaque soir Shizune dormait avec Naruto, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et chaque fois il acceptait pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Toute fois, la dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent au pays des vagues, ils se couchèrent comme chaque soir, mais mue par une force inconnue, Shizune se retourna pour faire face à Naruto. Tels des aimants, leur bouche s'atirairent ne pouvant se séparer.

La passion les dévorants, tous deux s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs gestes furent maladroits car tous deux était inexpérimentés, malgré tout, leur attirance était réelle.

Naruto détacha lentement le kimono de Shizune, exposant superbe corps dénudé, de ses mains inexpérimenté il entremit de découvrir le corps de sa compagne, alliant ses mains a ses lèvres. Ses mains caressant délicatement ses seins provocants l'érection de ses mamelons qu'il embrassa lentement en l'entourant doucement de sa langue chaude et douce procurant des soupirs de plaisir à sa partenaire, puis embrassant son ventre sans trop se presser descendants vers son entre jambes quelle ouvrit sans se faire désirer voulant ressentir le plaisir nouveau que le blond lui procurait. De sa longue il explora le clitoris et l'entrer vaginal de Shizune s'attardant sur son fruit défendu lui procurant des cris de jouissance et de violents spasmes de plaisir. Shizune ayant découvert seul son corps, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, a présent son seul désir était de le sentir en elle, ne faire plus qu'un corps. Naruto se redressa et retira lentement son short découvrant son membre en érection, qu'il dirigea lentement vers le jardin secret de la jeune femme. Shizune sentant une petite pression a l'entrée de son intimité l'implorais du regarde de la pénétrer, doucement il s'insinua en elle, plongea jusqu'au fond et commençant de lent vas en viens rythmer sur les mouvements de corps induit par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait ne remarquant pas le léger filet de sang sur son membre et glissant sur la jambe de son ange. Lorqu'il la pénétra elle senti son ventre se déchirer luis procurant une douleur aiguë qui fut rapidement remplacée par un plaisir hors de toute description possible s'abandonnant aux voluptés de la passion. Sentant le membre de Naruto se gorger un peu plus de sang et gonfler en elle et ne voulant pas qu'il se retire, elle l'entoura de ses jambes lui faisant comprendre de rependre sa semence en elle, alors qu'il partageait ensemble un puissant orgasme mutuel.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Naruto s'endormit laissant Shizune perdu dans ses pensées.

"Pourquoi avons-nous fait cela, Sakura est amoureuse de lui, je l'ai trahie, moi qui me dit son amie. Mais il la croie avec l'Uchiwa. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, je n'ai pas a me sentir coupable même si ce n'était qu'une fois. Nous nous désirions l'un et l'autre, même quand il me laissera pour reprendre sa route je sais que je ne serai plus seul, car il sera dans mes pensés et mon coeur."

Shizune s'endormit rêvant de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec cet homme qui resterait a jamais dans son coeur et son esprit.

Le lendemain elle s'éveilla nue dans les bras du blond qui comme à son habitude l'observait. Rouge de honte elle détourna son regard.

— Bonjour, Shizune!

— Bon..Bonjours.

— Pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard.

— J'ai honte de moi pour hier soir.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, nous nous désirions. J'avais besoin de te sentir proche de moi, de ne faire qu'un avec toi. Nous somme tout deux orphelins, mais pour une nuit nous n'étions plus seuls, nous étions ensemble.

Shizune se retourna et l'embrassa avec passion. Une heure plus tard, il avait pris la route de Konoha. Leurs voyages dura trois jours, mais chaque instant passé ensemble leur donnait l'espoir en des jours meilleurs.

**Trois jours plus tard à une heure de marche de Konoha**

— Je te laisse ici, je ne désire pas m'approcher trop de Konoha.

— Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir avec moi.

— Oui, certain! Je n'ai pas terminé ma mission.

— Mais tu vas revenir un jour. Tu le promets.

— Oui et sache que chaque instant passer en ta compagnie mon apporter la force de continuer mon combat.

— Fais attention à toi.

— Je te le promet! Au revoir!

Shizune rentra à Konoha alors que Naruto marchait vers son ultime objectif avant de prétendre au bonheur, détruire l'Akatsuki.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Le fantôme de noël!

**Chapitre 9 - Le fantôme de noël!**

**Konoha, dix mois après la disparation de Naruto!**

Konoha se préparait a fêté Noël dans d'ici quelque heure alors qu'une silhouette draper d'une cape s'approchais des portes de Konoha. Les ayant franchit aucun garde n'entrava son avancer. C'était la première fois que Naruto revenait au village depuis la disparition tragique de Hinata, il devait se devait d'accomplir certaines taches avant de repartir discrètement comme il était venu.

**Appartement de Shizune**

Shizune terminait de préparer le cadeau qu'elle désirait offrir à Tsunader, lorsqu'une agréable pensée traversa son esprit. Depuis une semaine sa vie était bouleversée chaque matin lorsqu'elle courrait les toilettes pour vomir, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait à son plus grand bonheur. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Elle se releva du sol et cacha le présent pour Tsunade, puis alla ouvrir découvrant une vielle femme.

— Bonjour, je suis votre voisine du dessus, je suis venu vous offrir quelques gâteaux de riz et vous souhaiter joyeuses fêtes.

— Merci! Désirez-vous entrer prendre le thé avec moi!

— Bien volontier, cela me réchaufera!

— Entrée et prenez place, je vais aller préparer l'eau!

Laissant la vielle femme seule, Shizune se dirigea ver sa petite cuisine pour faire bouillir l'eau du thé. Revenant, quelque instant plus tard au salon ce ne fut pas une veille femme qu'elle trouva assit sur le canapé, mais un Naruto tout sourire qui l'attendait. Ne pouvant se retenir en le voyant elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

— Naruto! C'est bien toi!

— Le baiser que tu viens de me donner devrait te l'avoir confirmé.

— Mais que fais-tu ici, reviens-tu enfin au village?

— Je suis venu pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et te faire savoir que je suis toujours en vie. J'ai quelque petite chose à régler incognito au village et je repars ensuite.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me voir.

— Je vais devoir te laisser, je suis en retard sur mon horaire.

— Fais bien attention à toi!

Shizune le raccompagna à la porte, mais au dernier moment avant de franchir le seuil de la sortie. Naruto la prit dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant de tendresse, pour lui dérober un dernier baiser passionné. À regret elle le laissa partir une seconde fois, refermant la porte derrière lui. Regardant l'horloge sur le mur du salon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée accoler à la porte un long moment le sourire béat et perdu dans ses pensers. Toujours sur son nuage et termina de se préparer et quitta son appartement afin de rejoindre Tsunader pour fêter le premier noël heureux de sa vie, ne désirant plus beau cadeaux que ceux qu'elle venait d'avoir.

**Manoir Uchiwa!**

Naruto s'approcha de la porte du manoir Uchiwa et y déposa un paquet et une lettre, il frappa à la porte et disparut dans la nuit. Sasuke n'attendant personne, alla ouvrir et pour seul visiteur il découvrit le paquet et la missive posée au pas de sa porte. Se saisissant de la lettre il l'a lut, voulant savoir qui lui offrait un présent en cette nuit de noël.

Cher Sasuke,

Voici un petit cadeau qui devrait te faire retrouver l'espoir qu'un jour ton clan renaissent de ses cendres.

Tu es vengé mon frère, ne regarde plus vers le passé mais plutôt vers le futur.

Naruto

Sasuke ouvrit la boîte pour y découvrir la tête de son frère Itachi. Il s'effondra à genoux comprenant enfin que son calvaire était terminé et que l'honneur du clan était rétabli. Son frère de cœur avais sacrifier tout se qui comptais pour lui afin qu'il puisse connaître l'amour avec la rose, mais elle ne le voulait plus s'étant rendu compte que le blond était tout se qui la rattachais à la vie.

Après avoir remis son cadeau à l'Uchiwa, il se dirigea vers son ancien appartement ou ils s'attendaient à y retrouver Sakura.

**Ancien appartement de Naruto!**

Naruto se percha dans un arbre lui permettant d'avoir une bonne vue dans son ancien appartement. Il aperçut Sakura en train de décorer un sapin, sa photo trônant en son centre. Elle semblait triste et joyeuse, car il n'était toujours pas revenu. Son voeu cette année était qu'il revienne auprès d'elle pour réparer l'injustice qu'elle avait créée en le laissant croire qu'il ne comptait pas pour elle, alors que le contraire était tout autre.

— Naruto, revient! Je veux te faire connaître les joies de Noël avec moi, je suis si seul sans toi.

Naruto percher sur sa branche pleurait, il avait été touché par les paroles de la rose. Jamais il n'avait eu de famille, mais désirais créer la sienne. Il créa un clone, sortit une lettre de sa cape et l'attacha à un kunai, donnant l'ordre à son clone de l'envoyer dans la pièce sitot qu'elle en sortirait et de disparaître.

Son second objectif atteint, il descendit de son point d'observation pour se rendre à son dernier rendez-vous!

Sakura était dans la salle de bain lorsque le kunai lancé par le clone se planta devant le sapin. Sous le choc, elle le prit dans ces mains, les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture de Naruto. Fébrilement elle ouvrit la missive et la lut!

Bonjour Sakura,

Je tien te souhaiter un joyeux noël, tu es sans doute entrain de fêté avec les autres ou avec ta famille au moment un je te laisse se message. J'ai appris par Jiraiya que ça n'avait pas marché avec Sasuke, se qui m'attriste. Je te demande humblement de quitter mon logement et de te ré-ouvrir aux mondes, je ne suis maintenant qu'un souvenir dans ta mémoire, car tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait souffrir.

Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, ni si je reviendrai, mais sache que jusqu'à ma mort je t'aimerai, car c'est tout se qui me reste après le serment que je t'ai fait. Je souhaite que tu puisses trouver l'amour avec quelqu'un qui te mérite. Car moi je ne te mérite pas, je m'en suis rendu compte chaque fois que tu me parlais de lui.

Soit heureuse Sakura!

Naruto

Cette lettre déchira encore plus Sakura, car elle se rendait compte que Naruto courrait après la mort par amour pour elle, ne voulant plus être un fardeau. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit en courant de l'appartement cherchant à le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

**Terrain d'entraînement 7**

Kakashi était assis sur l'un des trois poteaux d'entraînement une lettre en main, attendant quelqu'un!

— Bonjour Kakashi-sensei, il est rare que vous soyer en avance.

— Naruto, je suis heureux de te revoir.

— Quel drôle de moment pour nous rencontrer!

— Je suis venu porter mes cadeaux avant de repartir. Je voulais en même tempe vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

— Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé cette lettre.

— Je vous le devais bien, car c'est grâce a vous que j'ai rencontré Jiraiya-sama, ¸a vous deux vous avez changer ma vie.

— Que compte-tu faire maintenant!

— Finir de détruire l'Akatsuki, kit à y trouver la mort.

— Ne fais pas de bêtise.

— Pourrais-je vous demander un service.

— Bien sur!

— Veiller pour moi sur Sakura, car je ne pourrai peut-être plus le faire moi même.

— Compte sur moi!

Sakura après avoir fouillé tous les endroits ou Naruto aurais put être aller avant de disparaitre à nouveau, était arrivé sur l'entre faits de la discussion entre les deux hommes.

Alors que Naruto quittait le terrain en direction de la foret. Sakura sortit des buissons en apellent son nom d'une voix ponctué de larmes.

— NARUTO

Kakashi apercevant Sakura sortir de sa cachette, se précipita sur elle pour la retenir.

— Sakura! Laisse-le.

— Non, Je veux qu'il reste.

— Ne fais pas comme avec Sasuke.

— J'ai besoin de lui, je ne peux vivre sans lui. Sasuke est parti par caprice, Naruto est parti à cause de moi.

— Naruto a choisi son destin.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Pourquoi fait-il ça?

— Il le fait pour nous protéger et par amour pour toi.

— Je l'aime Kakashi-sensei, chaque fois que je pense a lui je veut mourir tant son absence me déchire.

— Lui as-tu seulement dit.

— Non! Quand Sasuke est parti j'ai eu mal, son absence m'attristait. Quand Naruto est parti avec Jiraiya-sama, je me suis senti déchirer, mais quand il est revenu je voulais le garder pour moi et lui avouer. Toute fois, quand il a ramené Sasuke, je l'ai ignoré, trop contente de le revoir Sasuke. Je voulais lui avouer tout le lendemain, mais quand j'ai retrouvé sa lettre c'était comme si une nuer de Shuriken et de Kunai me frappais en plein cœur et que l'on me découpait au katana.

— Si tu crois en lui, il reviendra.

— NARUTO REVIEN!

Sakura s'effondra dans les bras de Kakashi en larmes. Kakashi comprenant très bien son désarroi, ayant pratiquement perdu un fils. Il l'avait juré a Minato-sensei de toujours veiller sur lui tout comme maitre Jiraiya, mais il avait failli à sa tâche. Lorsque Jiraiya était parti tout comme Tsunade pour oublier la mort du quatrième, lui il s'était caché derrière ses missions anbu pour oublier comme lors de la mort de Rin, celle qu'il aimait. Lorsque que le troisième lui avait demandé de prendre en charge l'équipe de Naruto, il y vit une chance de se racheter pour son absence durant les douze premières années de sa vie, une nouvelle fois il avais échouer préférant le Uchiwa a celui dont il était le gardien. Cette fois il se jura de ne pas échouer, pleurant pour une des rares fois de sa vie, dévoilant son coter humain à Sakura toujours en pleurs dans ses bras.

**Bureau de l'Hokage**

Tsunade ne laissait pas de répit a la pauvre Shizune, voulant savoir le nom de l'heureux élu don elle portait l'enfant, Tsunade ne lui connaissant aucun amoureux. Son ventre commençant à être visible. Sourire aux lèvres elle refusait de répondre aux questions de sa maîtresse.

— Shizune, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Depuis quelque temps tu n'es plus la même.

— Pourquoi? Dis-tu cela Tsunade! Je n'ai pas changé!

— Tu souris bêtement, tu es souvent perdu dans tes pensées et rêveuse. Toi si à cheval sur le protocole tu ne m'énerves plus pour que je face mon travail et depuis bientôt une semaine chaque matin je te vois courir les toilettes pour vomir et ça, ça ne trompe pas.

— Les gens changent Tsunade, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis médecin que je ne peux pas être malade.

— Cesse de sourire, je sais que tu es enceinte et je veux savoir qui est le père.

— Si c'était bien le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, c'est mon corps et mon choix.

— J'espère pour lui qu'il prendra ses responsabilités ou sinon!

— Ou sinon quoi Tsunade, premièrement il ne le sait pas, et deuxièmement c'est un homme d'honneur qui tien toujours ses engament.

— Je l'espère pour lui sinon je me ferais un plaisir d'avoir une conversation avec lui pour lui briser les os un à un pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités.

— Tu ne le feras pas, je lui dirai quand je serais prête et tu ne sauras pas son nom avant cela, alors n'insiste pas!

Cette enfant était pour elle le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire, car enfin elle ne serait plus seule. Intérieurement elle se jurait que cette enfant ne connaîtrait pas la même solitude qu'elle et son père on vécut. Pas même Tsunade ne lui ferais changer d'idée.

78


	11. Chapitre 10 - Retour à Suna

**Chapitre 10 - Retour à Suna**

**Konoha, quelque heure après la brève visite de Naruto!**

Sakura était assise devant le sapin, les yeux rougit par ses larmes de la soirée. Kakashi lui avais expliqué que Naruto avais fait tout cela pour les protéger tous du danger qui les menaçait et que c'était par amour pour Sakura qu'il avait disparu, préférant sacrifier le peu de bonheur personnel qu'il avait aux profils de celui de la rose.

Perdu dans ses penser elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de constater que celui qu'elle aimait était parti pour elle espérant son bonheur, alors que son bonheur aurais été d'être avec lui. Tout comme lui elle fêtait son Noël seul, alors que bon nombre de leurs amis était heureux et en amour. Neji avais annoncer ses fiançailles avec sa cousine Hanabi, Sasuke et Ino qui attendaient un enfant malgré le fait que Sasuke avais a plusieurs reprises tenter de reconquérir le rose, Lee filait le parfait bonheur avec une Tenten aux anges et Shizune plus heureuse que jamais depuis qu'elle savait qu'une vie prenait naissance en elle sans vouloir avouer qui avais réussi à la comblé de ce bonheur. Inconsciemment, Sakura était jalouse de Ino et de Shizune, toutes deux étaient comblées à l'idée de la venue prochaine d'un enfant.

Inconsciemment en fixant le sapin, Sakura releva sa robe pour se caresser le ventre à la manière d'une femme enceinte. Perdu dans ces pensés, elle voyait défiler des images d'enfants plein de vie courant en tout sans dans la pièce et Naruto tenant le petit dernier endormi dans ses bras alors que l'heure des cadeaux était arriver. Ces images lui provocant des larmes de joie en l'entraînant vers le sommeille, car épuiser par toutes ses émotions.

**Trois semaines plus tard à Suna!**

Après un long voyage, Naruto apercevait enfin les portes de Suna! Arriver à la porte le garde qui l'avait intercepté lors de sa dernière visite le laissa passer sans lui adresser un seul mot sachant qu'il était un proche intime du Kazekage. Naruto d'un pas lent se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami Gaaga, devant la porte de celui-ci, il frappa.

— Entre Naruto

Naruto entra surpris que Gaara sache que c'était lui qui avait frappé, devant lui il découvrit un Gaara souriant regardant par la fenêtre.

— Comment savais-tu que c'était moi?

— Je t'ai vue entrer dans le palais. Je suis heureux de te revoir, j'espère que cette fois tu ne devras pas partir en vitesse.

— Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Je suis venue pour me reposer dans ce lieu si calme qu'est Suna.

— Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir comme invité, Temari va être heureuse de savoir que tu es de retour.

— Comment va-t-elle.

— Très bien, elle est en mission à Konoha en ce moment, mais elle devrait être de retour ce soir. J'ai appris pour la mort de Kisame et d'Itachi Uchiwa.

— Oui je les ai éliminés. Il n'ent reste que 7 à éliminer et ils ne seront plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

— Penses-tu toujours à Sakura.

— Oui, mais je veux son bonheur et il n'est pas avec moi, elle me la bien fait comprendre avant que je ne parte a la chasse à Sasuke. Malgré tout, je l'ai observé de loin il y a trois semaines quand je suis allé porter un cadeau à Sasuke.

— Où était-elle.

— Dans mon ancien appartement à décorer un sapin.

— Je crois que tu la fais souffrir par ton absence.

— C'est justement pour ne pas la faire souffrir que je suis parti.

— Je vais te laisser aller dans tes appartements de l'autre fois, car tu sembles fatiguer, je te retrouve pour le repas du soir.

— Merci a plus tard.

Gaara resta pensif après le départ de Naruto, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il prit un parchemin officiel et rédigea un message pour Tsunade demandant une aide bien spécial, pour une mission qui l'était tout autant.

**Konoha, Trois jours plus tôt **

Marchant dans les rues de Konoha après avoir délivré des documents officiels à la godaime-hokage, Temari le coeur toujours déchirer entre deux hommes se dirigait vers la demeure de Shikamaru pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait rencontrer un autre homme et que s'il désirait la garder. il devrait faire mieux que jusqu'à présent. Malgré que son coeur penchait dangereusement du coter occuper par un certain blond, elle devait bien a Shikamaru de lui dire la vérité. Possédant une clé pour entrer dans la résidence du Nara, elle entra et se dirigea vers la chambre sachant qui y passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir lorsqu'il n'avait aucune obligation ou mission. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre elle fut troubler Shikamaru en pleins ébats sexuels avec Choji.

Une fois le choc initial passer, elle sortit rapidement en pleure de la demeure, courant sans vouloir s'arrêter, passant devant les gardes de la porte sans les saluer comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle quittait le village pour rentrer à Suna. Durant son voyage une seule chose occupait son esprit, revoir Naruto, sachant qu'avant le choc qu'elle venait de vivre, c'est lui que son coeur avait choisi.

**Retour en soirée dans la salle à dîner du palais du Kazekage!**

Naruto et Gaara était attablé lorsque Temari entra dans la pièce, cette dernière était triste depuis qu'elle avait découvert un Shikamaru nue dans le même lit que son meilleur ami Choji en pleins ébats de nature indescriptible. Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme assit face a son frère, l'étincelle de vie qui l'avait quitté tois jours plus tôt explosa en même temps qu'elle je se jetais au cou du blond.

Temari en pleure n'en croyais pas ses yeux qu'il soit revenu.

— Naruto tu es revenu

— Oui pour quelque temps!

— Tu m'as manqué, reste avec nous.

— Je ne le peux pas, j'ai ma mission à terminer.

— Que faut-il que je face pour que tu reste a jamais ici avec moi!

— Avant de penser à me fixer ou que ce soit, je doit terminer se que j'ai commencer!

Le repas se déroule calmement. Temari ne pouvant en aucun cas détacher son regard du blond qui enflammait son cœur et son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi. Se jurant de passer le plus claire de son temps accroché à Naruto afin de profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui.

**Bureau de Tsunade, quatre jours plus tard!**

Tsunade ayant fait demander Sakura à son bureau, cette dernière pénétrant dans le bureau de la godaime espérait que ce soit pour lui donner de bonne nouvelle au sujet de son bien aimer Naruto!

— Tsunade-sama, vous m'avez fait demander!

— Oui Sakura! Tu dois te rendre à Suna, le Kazekage à demander ta présence, car Kankuro est malade et aimerais que ce soit toi qui le soignes.

— Bien maîtresse je m'y rends immédiatement, mais pourriez-vous me dire de quoi il souffre.

— Le kazekage ne m'a pas donné plus de détail.

**Bureau du Kazekage, trois jours plus tard!**

Sakura avais parcouru le plus rapidement qu'elle le put le trajet qui séparait Konoha de Suna. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Gaara fessait appel à elle en particulié alors qu'entent que kazekage il dispose des meilleurs médecin du village de Suna. Sitôt arriver elle fut conduite devant le kazekage qui l'attendait avec impatience son arriver.

— Je suis à votre service kazekage-sama.

— Sakura, merci d'être venu si vite.

— Ca me fait plaisir de vous aidez Gaara-sama.

— Je vais te faire conduire à la chambre du malade!

— Merci.

Sakura suivit un garde qui lui indiquait la chambre avant de la laisser seul alors qu'elle frappait pour indiquer sa présence, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle perdit connaissance devant celui qui lui ouvrit. Temari allant chercher Naruto afin d'aller marcher dans les rues de Suna, assista à toute la scène une lueur de rage et de tristesse traversant son regard à la vue de la rose.


	12. Chapitre 11 - La romance de Suna!

**Chapitre 11 - La romance de Suna!**

**Appartement de Naruto au palais du Kazekage, une minute plus tôt!**

Naruto perdu dans ses pense était allonger sur son lit fixant le vide, il fut tirer de ses réflexions par quelqu'un frappant a sa porte. Se levant de son lit, il se dirigea vers la porte afin de voir qui lui rendait visite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, son regard croisa celui de la rose qui sous le coup de l'émotion perdit connaissance.

Surpris Naruto, la prit dans ses bras et la porta vers son lit pour l'y allonger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était à Suna et encore moi devant la porte de sa chambre. Voulant savoir, il voulut aller voir Gaara pour lui demander, mais ne put détourner ses yeux de l'angélique rose.

Depuis l'angle du couloir, Temari avait assisté à toute la scène. Dans son regard se mélangeais tristesse et rage. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Pour elle aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, c'était le jour ou elle voulait amener Naruto dans son lieu secret, ce lieu où elle aimait aller pour être seule. Elle avait choisi ce jour et ce lieu pour avouer ces sentiments au blond. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé ensemble avais permit a Temari de comprendre qu'elle tenait a lui, car pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme lui permettait de se sentir femme, il la respectait, l'écoutais, en sa compagnie elle se sentait bien au point ou elle pouvait oublier ses soucis quotidiens et avec lui plus rien d'autre n'avais d'importance. La trahison de Shikamaru lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'est réellement l'amour, celui qui nous fait tout abandonner pour nous consacrer a l'être aimé. La scène avec la rose avait provoqué sa rage, pourquoi elle était la, mais qui lui avais dit ou était la chambre de Naruto. Une chose était sur, elle ne se laisserais pas battre par c'elle qui avait si souvent repoussé le blond, sans combattre. En pleure elle partit en courant sans trop savoir ou aller.

Voyant la rose toujours évanouie, Naruto sorti de ses appartements afin d'aller demander des explications à Gaara.

**Bureau du Kazekage!**

Naruto frappa avec détermination à la porte du bureau de son ami, espérant obtenir des réponses à ses questions au sujet de la présence de la rose.

— Entrer!

— Boujour Gaara, J'aimerais savoir si tu étais au courant que Sakura était à Suna, et a la porte de mes appartements de plus.

— Oui! Ces moi qui l'ai fait venir pour toi.

— Pourquoi!

— Un jour tu ma dit, que ce qui nous rend plus fort c'est l'amour et la volonté de combattre pour protéger ceux à qui l'on tien.

— Je m'en souviens, mais je ne comprends pas plus.

— Ce qui te motive et te détruis c'est ton amour pour elle, alors j'ai pensé que vous seriez heureux de passer un peut de temps ensemble afin de vous expliquez.

— Je t'en remercie, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des problèmes avec Tsunade-sama à cause de son absence.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle est en mission officielle de durée indéterminée sur ma demande.

— Tu avais donc tout prévu, mais quelles sont tes motivations.

— Tu ma sauver de ma destruction et permis de retrouver le bonheur, c'est a mon tour de te rendre la vie.

— Merci Gaara, je vais aller la rejoindre de se pas. Elle doit avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

**Les appartements de Naruto, durant ce temps!**

Sakura sortit de sa torpeur ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et fit du regard un tour rapide de la pièce. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la photo de l'ancienne équipe 7, elle n'avait pas rêvé avant de perdre connaissance, c'était bien Naruto qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Son visage prit une teinte rouge alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

Naruto entrouvrit la porte afin de voir si Sakura était toujours inconsciente, passant la tête par l'entre bâillement, il ne remarqua pas la tornade rose qui lui fonçais dessus. Sakura en pleure se jeta sur lui, se qui le fit lourdement tomber au sol, une Sakura allonger de tout son long sur lui.

— Naruto, c'est bien toi. Tu es encore en vie. Tu ma tellement manquer, ne me quitte plus.

— Sakura calme toi! Je suis heureux aussi de te revoir!

— Pourquoi m'as-tue laisse toute seul?

— Je suis allé voir Gaara!

— Je veux dire après le retour de Sasuke!

— J'avais rempli ma promesse, il ne me restait qu'à m'effacer pour ne pas vous nuire, et me mêler de vos amours.

— Naruto pardonne moi. De ne pas m'être préoccupé de toi se jour là.

— Non je comprends que tu voulais avoir Sasuke a toi!

— Oui j'étais énervé par le retour de Sasuke, mais moi c'est toi que je voulais garder.

— Votre première soirée ensemble a dû être mémorable après tant de temps loin l'un de l'autre.

— Quand il m'a embrassé, je me suis senti sale, car ce n'est pas ses lèvres que je voyais, mais les tiennes.

— Sans doute que c'est à cause que tu avais oublié de me remercier.

— Non, ne me cherche pas d'excuse, quand j'ai découvert ta lettre ça m'a fait comme un kunai qu'on m'aurait planté a plusieurs reprises dans le cœur, car je venais de perdre l'homme à qui je voulais vouez ma vie.

— Pourquoi moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir comparativement à Sasuke qui est chef d'un clan, parmis les plus puissant de Konoha.

— Ne dit pas ça! Tu as tout se que je désire, même dans la pauvreté je t'aimerais. Tu as toujours été la pour moi sans que je ne te le demande, avec toi j'oubli mes soucis. Pendant tes 3 ans d'absence, tu était ma raison de me lever le matin car j'allais au porte t'attendre espérant ton retour et depuis que tu as disparut je n'ai plus envie de vivre sans toi a mes coter.

— Ton sapin était très beau!

— Je l'avais fait avec l'espoir qu'il te fasse revenir.

— Je t'ai longuement observé avant de t'envoyer ma lettre Kunai.

— Est-ce-que c'est toi qui as gravé un message à la stèle au mort sous le nom de Hinata?

— Oui. Pour que l'on ne l'oublie pas.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois enfin face à moi.

— Je dirais plus que je suis sous toi.

— oh pardonne moi!

Sakura gêné s'assit sur les cuisses du blond afin de lui permettre de se redresser.

— Je suis folle de joie de t'avoir retrouvé, mais je crois que Kankuro attend mes soin!

— Kankuro est en pleine forme, c'est Gaara qui joue les entremetteurs.

— Il faudra que je le remercie de nous avoir réunis et de m'avoir permis de t'avouer mes sentiments.

— Accepterais-tu de prendre le souper avec moi en ville ce soir.

— Je ne sais pas Tsunade-sama doit attendre mon retour!

— Gaara n'a pas donner de date pour ton retour, il m'a dit que ta mission était à duré indéterminé,

— Mais quelle est ma mission alors.

— Je crois que c'est moi.

Alors que Sakura prenait conscience des dernières paroles de Naruto, celui-ci l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs bouches et langues ne faisant bientôt plus qu'une. Lorsque leur étreinte se termina, Sakura se relava en ce dirigeant vers la porte.

— Naruto je vais, aller remercie Gaara pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous, et je vais aller me préparer pour notre soirée. S'il vous plaît ne t'enfuit pas une nouvelle fois sa me tuerais.

— Je vais t'attendre ici, promis!

Sakura joyeuse sortit des appartements de son blond et prit le chemin du bureau de Gaara. Chemin faisant elle croisa une Temari folle de rage, presque meurtrière lui fonçant droit dessus un Kunai en main.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Pour l'amour de Naruto!

**Chapitre 12 - Pour l'amour de Naruto!**

**Dans les couloirs du palais du Kazekage!**

Sakura n'eut que le temps de se mettre en position de défense, lorsque Temari arriva sur elle prête à la frapper de son Kunai. Sakura fit un mouvement de coter se qui lui permit d'éviter de justesse le coup direct que venais de lui porter Temari.

— Temari, que t'arrive-t-il.

— Tu veux me prendre Naruto!

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela.

— Il est à moi!

— Calme-toi et explique-moi.

— Tu ne mérites pas d'explication, juste de disparaître de sa vie.

— Je veux être dans sa vie et en faire parti.

— Tu ne le mérites pas, tu ne sais que le faire souffrir.

À ces dernières paroles, Sakura comprit que Temari était amoureuse de Naruto.

— Oui, je l'ai fait souffrir pour mon caprice, mais j'ai souffert autant quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Toi aussi tu souffres.

— Tu ne sais rien de ma souffrance.

— Sûrement plus que tu ne le croit.

— Aller princesse fait moi rire voir si tu vois juste.

— Shikamaru a du te faire du mal pour que tu te rendre compte que tu avais des sentiments pour Naruto,

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Moi je m'en suis rendu compte quand il est parti pour son entraînement et encore plus quand il est disparut.

— Pas grave, tu vas mourir et ça ne sera que mieux ainsi, Je saurai le consoler et te faire oublier.

— Quand tu es avec lui, tu te sens libre, il te permet de te sentir femme, la nuit il hante tes rêves, le jour tu recherche par tous les moyens sa présence, et quand il est loin tu sans qu'on t'arrache le cœur à froid. Quand il est prêt de toi, ton corps te brûle et seul le fait d'être dans ses bras t'apaise, tu es incapable de détourner ton regard du sien tellement il t'envoute.

— Tu as dit ça au tac-o-tac.

— Non, c'est ce que je ressens face a lui, et depuis qu'il a disparu de Konoha je ne veux plus vivre.

À ces révélations Temari, les larmes aux yeux cessa son attaque et s'effondra sur le sol le dos contre un mur. Sakura en pleure avais pour la première fois crier ses sentiments pour le blond sans qu'il ne puisse les entendres.

— Temari quand Sasuke est partit pour rejoindre Orochimaru, j'ai été triste, car je me croyais seul. Mais Naruto était resté auprès de moi, me promettant de me le ramener. Quand il a été blesser lors de sa première mission pour le ramener, je suis allé le voir a l'hôpital. En le voyant serin dormant sur sont lit j'ai compris que je tenais à lui, pas à cause de sa promesse, mais du au fait que quoi qui puisse lui arriver il revenait auprès de moi pour me soutenir, même si je le repoussais. Quand il est parti en entraînement j'ai senti ma vie me quitter, car ma raison de vivre n'était plus la, j'ai tenté de l'oublier en allant vers d'autre, mais chaque fois je sentais encore plus ma souffrance s'amplifier. À son retour d'entraînement, j'avais trouvé le moyen de l'oublier sachant que quelqu'un pourrait lui offrir l'amour qu'il méritait et j'avais surtout peur de lui avouer mes sentiments. Je savais que Hinata était ma rivale, mais je savais qu'elle le rendrait heureux, alors je lui ai dit qu'Hinata avais une chose à lui avouer, en faisant ça je savais que je voudrais mourir chaque fois que je les verrais ensembles. En allant la voir, il l'a découverte dans les bras de Kiba en train de l'embrasser. Il est reparti chercher Sasuke et parvint à le ramener, j'étais heureuse de revoir Sasuke, tellement que j'ai oublié Naruto. Le soir même Sasuke m'a embrassé, se baisser que je voulais depuis si longtemps, mais quand on eu terminer je me suis forcé a sourire, en moi je me sentais comme si on m'avait violer, car se n'était pas ces lèvres que je voulais sentir sur les miennes. Trop bouleversée je n'ai pas pris le temps de le retrouver pour tout lui avouer. Au matin j'ai découvert sa lettre qui venait finir de me tuer, je me suis enfermé chez lui avec l'intention de mourir, j'ai tenté de me suicider, mais au dernier moment je me suis dit que je devais vivre pour lui afin de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Sakura avait prononcé son monologue d'une voix ponctué de sanglot. Temari en pleure l'avais écouté avec attention sa rappelant pourquoi elle aimait le blond, prenant son courage en main elle entreprit a son tour de révéler ses sentiments a sa rivale.

— Pour lui j'avais des sentiments de sœur à frère, car grâce a lui Gaara est devenus le petit frère que je voulais tant qu'il devienne. Chaque fois qu'il venait en mission à Suna, j'étais heureuse de le voir lui le sauveur de ma famille. Quand il est arrivé ici la première fois après avoir quitté Konoha, je m'étais juré de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui afin de mieux connaître l'homme qui m'avait rendu mon petit frère. Plus le temps passait et plus je m'attachais a lui, son avant dernier soir je l'ai embrasser, il m'a repoussé poliment en me disant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt a rouvrir son cœur a une femme. Ca ma toucher, car il m'avait traité comme une femme, même Shikamaru ne l'avais jamais fait, le lendemain il quittait en vitesse suite à la mort de Hinata. Avec son départ, une partie de moi disparaissait, j'aurais voulu le suivre, mais Gaara m'en à empêcher. Quand il est revenu, je n'étais pas ici, j'étais a Konoha pour tenter de connaître mes sentiments face a Shikamaru voulant aller jusqu'à lui dire que j'aimais Naruto afin de le faire réagir, mais au lieu de ça je l'ai surpris en plein ébat avec Choji. En rentrant à Suna je me rendais a la salle a mangé pour dire a Gaara que j'étais de retour, mais en entrant dans la pièce mon cœur a explosé en le voyant, depuis lors je ne peux me passer de sa présence, j'ai besoin de lui pour vivre, chaque jour et chaque nuit il les habite. Je veux lui offrir la famille qu'il n'a jamais eue si ça peut faire qu'il soit à mes cotés pour la vie. Quand je t'ai vue perdre connaissance devant la porte de sa chambre je suis devenue folle de rage, car je ne veux pas le perdre, je tien trop a lui, je tien trop a mon amour pour lui.

Les deux femmes les larmes aux yeux, se fixais d'un regard indescriptible, car tous deux était amoureuse de Naruto. Sakura repensant à la soirée qu'elle allait passe avec Naruto, se releva en promettant à Temari qu'elles allaient en reparler.

**Chambres de Naruto!**

Naruto était le plus heureux des hommes depuis que Sakura lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui. Une question le rongeait, voudrait-elle un jour l'épouser et être la mère de sa descendance. Lui le sans clan, ni nom prestigieux, car portant le nom de famille de sa mère et non celui de son père, ce héros de Konoha, le quatrième hokage. Chassant cette idée il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de sa douce rose. Chemin fessant, il découvrit, une Temari en pleure, s'enfuyant alors qu'elle venais de l'apercevoir.


	14. Chapitre 13 - La souffrance de Temari!

**Chapitre 13 - La souffrance de Temari!**

**Les couloirs du palais du Kazekage, quelques minutes après le départ de Sakura!**

Temari était recroqueviller le dos contre le mur, des larmes maculais sont visage angélique. Elle repensait aux paroles que lui avais dit la rose, comment avait-elle fait pour décrire si fidèlement ses sentiments qui la consumaient de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle pensait au blond. Cet homme qui lui avait rendu son petit frère, celui qui l'avait fait rire pour la première fois de sa vie, ce même homme qui lui avait prouvé qu'elle était une femme avant d'être un ninja, même Shikamaru n'avaient pas réussi pareil exploit malgré son intelligence.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait tous les moments merveilleux qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie voyant défiler au plus profond de sa mémoire les images de ces instants de magie et de rêve. Le moment qu'elle chérissait le plus dans son cœur s'était produit le soir de l'arriver de Naruto après sa disparation de Konoha. Après avoir passé une soirée magique, il l'avait raccompagné à sa demeure, et sans raison elle l'avait embrassé fougueusement, mais aussi passionnément. Jamais elle n'avait fait pareil chose de sa vie, mais elle s'était senti pousser vers lui par une force inconnu, leur étreinte rompue elle ne comprit pas se qui venais de se passer, mais se sentais légère. Ce ne fut que la nuit venue qu'elle comprit, à l'aide de l'un de ses trop rares rêves.

**Chambre de Temari, la nuit de l'arriver de Naruto!**

Dans son rêve, Temari était en plein combat, face à elle se tenais quatre adversaires dont l'origine était inconnue. Acculer contre un arbre et dépourvu de son précieux éventail elle se sentais démunis et sans défense. Croyant l'heure de sa mort venue elle ferma les yeux, ne sentant pas le coup fatal venir elle les ouvrit pour se rendre compte que ses agresseurs étaient paralysés. Croyant que c'était Shikamaru qui les retenait à l'aide de la manipulation des ombres elle fut surprise de voir passer derrière ses assaillants qui tombaient mort au sol un flash jaune, celui-ci vint s'immobiliser devant elle plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses seules paroles avant de se réveiller en sueur, ne furent pas merci, mais.

— Je t'aime Naruto!

Temari bouleverse par cet étrange rêve se rendit au petit matin dans le bureau de son frère Gaara, celui-ci discutait avec leurs frères Kankuro. Voyant que leur sœur était absente et dans ses pensées, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui la tracassait ainsi. Temari leur conta son rêve en détail sans en omettre aucun détail. Laissant les deux hommes sans voix et songeur face à leur soeur habituellement si secrète sur sa vie priver, le fait qu'elle leur ais conter un de ses rêves les avait troubler.

— (Temari) Voilà vous savez tout!

— (Kankuro) Et bien, ma chère Temari je crois que tu es amoureuse.

— (Gaara) Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu nous as pas dit.

Temari devint rouge, cherchant comment dissimuler les évènements de la soirée précédente. Revoyant en détail les événements comme si elle les vivait de nouveau, portant inconsciemment la, main à ses lèvres espérant revive la caresse de se tendre baiser voler.

— (Temari) Non, je vous ai tout dit

— (Gaara) Temari tu ment très mal.

— (Kankuro) Aller je veux tout savoir.

— (Temari) Bon d'accord, je l'ai embrassé!

— (Gaara) Temari, je suis très heureux pour toi, mais évite de le faire souffrir. Que fais-tu de Shikamaru.

— (Kankuro) Laisse tomber Gaara pour une fois quel a des sentiments tu vas pas la réprimander pour ça. Pour Shikamaru c'est un imbécile, qui selon moi à de gros problèmes avec les femmes.

— (Temari) Avec Shikamaru je peux commander, mais avec Naruto je me perds dans son regarde, il me traite comme une femme et ça me fait du bien, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras, le sentir près de moi, le consoler pour qu'il oublie ses problèmes.

— (Gaara) Dit-lui tes sentiments.

— (Kankuro) A quand le mariage, un homme pareil il faut pas laisser passer sa, tu pourrais te le faire voler sous ton nez.

**Retour au couloir du palais du Kazekage!**

Temari se rappelait les paroles de ses frères, ce qui la rendait encore plus triste, car elle avait tardé a lui avouez ses sentiments et maintenant elle risquait de le perdre au profit de la femme pour qui il avait déserté. Décidé à savoir pourquoi la rose était au palais elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère Gaara.

**Bureau du Kazekage!**

Temari pénétra avec force dans le bureau de son frère, trouvant celui-ci en train de contempler une photo de lui et Naruto. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa sœur, il s'empressa de la remettre en place comme si de rien n'était.

— Bonjour Temari!

— Gaara était tu au courant que Sakura Haruno est à Suna!

— Oui! Je l'ai invité.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait cela.

— Parce que je veux rendre la vie à Naruto. Je sais qu'elle lui manque et qu'il l'aime.

— Comment peux-tu me faire ça, tu connais mes sentiments pour lui?

— Je t'avais dit de tout lui avouer, et tu n'as rien fait.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour ne rien faire, je ne la laisserai pas gagner sans me battre jusqu'à la mort.

— Temari ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, et qui pourrait te mener a le perdre a jamais.

Temari triste et le cœur brisé fonca sur la porte et sorti en la refermant avec fracas. En pleure elle courut sans prêter attention à Naruto qu'elle croisa, sa course se termina dans son lieu secret ou elle s'effondra en pleure replier sur elle-même.

″— Naruto, je t'aime! Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. ″

**Les couloirs de palais du Kazekage!**

Naruto vit passer une Temari triste sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas arrêté pour lui sauter au cou, il l'aurait consolé volontiers. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir une femme pleurer, la seule raison qu'il voyait à cette tristesse c'était qu'elle devait avoir eu une dispute avec Gaara, ne se doutant pas qu'il en était le sujet. Il continua son chemin qui devait le mener à l'appartement que Gaara avait alloué à Sakura.

Devant sa porte il frappa, son attente ne fut pas très longue, car un ange vint lui ouvrit, Naruto resta sans voix face à cette vision paradisiaque.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Les aveux de Sakura!

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour chers(es) lecteurs. Je suis toujours heureux de recevoir vos appréciations par message privé et par avis. Pour répondre a plusieurs, malgré la tournure de l'histoire sa ne sera pas Sakura qui sera sa femme, mais elle fait parti de l'intrigue. 26 chapitre sont déjà écrit mais ce n'est pas la fin car bon nombre d'autre son encore a venir. Seconde réponse, se ne sera pas non plus un harem. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'attend des vos nouvelles pour m'inspirer a continuer a écrire.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Les aveux de Sakura!**

**Bureau de Gaara, après l'altercation avec Temari!**

Sakura s'efforçait de sécher ses larmes, avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Gaara ayant senti une présence l'invita à entrer!

— Entrez

— Mes respects Gaara-sama!

— Tu me sembles bien triste, très chère Sakura! C'est le fait de revoir Naruto qui te met dans cet état.

— Oui, je suis folle de joie de le retrouver, il me manquait énormément, je ne sais pas comment te remercier de me permettre de le retrouver. Et non, car j'ai eu un accrochage avec ta sœur Temari.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, le fait que Naruto soit heureux est ma récompense après tout se qu'il a fait pour moi. Mais que s'est-il passé avec Temari!

— Des histoires de fille, sans importance.

— Elle vous a vue ensemble!

— Oui, devant la porte de ses appartements.

— Je lui avais dit de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'a rien fait. Je voulais absolument qu'il apprenne ses sentiments malgré que je sache qu'il est amoureux fou de toi.

— Que s'est-il passé entre eux!

— Depuis qu'elle a découvert le secret de Shikamaru elle s'est rapprochée de Naruto, d'abord pour ne plus se sentir seul et ensuite elle en est tombée amoureuse.

— Quel secret de Shikamaru?

— Elle l'a retrouvé au lit en plein ébat avec Choji.

— Quoi! J'ai crut mal entendre.

— Tu as bien comprit mais passons.

— Ok, mais que se passerait-il si il apprenait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui?

— Je ne sais pas, mais toutes nos conversations à chaque fois que je tentais de lui parler d'elle, déviait sur toi et sur le fait que sa motivation première était de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse avec Sasuke, puisqu'il ne pourra jamais l'être lui-même avec toi.

— Je l'aime Gaara, mais je me le suis avoué trop tard pour arrêter cette folie.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard, c'est à toi de lui avouer toute la vérité.

— Merci Gaara, je vais te laisser je dois me préparer, il m'a invité à souper avec lui et je ne suis pas prête.

— Passe une bonne soirée Sakura, mon bureau t'est toujours ouvert!

— Bonne soirée Gaara!

Sakura sorti du bureau le cœur léger grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de Gaara, il ne tenait plus qu'à elle de prouver son amour à Naruto.

**Chambre de Sakura au palais du Kazekage, une demi-heure plus tard!**

Sakura était toujours bouleversé par là discussion animée qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Temari, elle se sentait comme à l'époque ou elle était en guerre avec son amie Ino pour l'amour du ténébreux Sasuke. Soudain une penser s'imposa a son esprit, le fait que Hinata n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer son amour a Naruto, mais elle ne ferais pas la même erreur, car elle l'avait tend fait souffrir avec sa folie pour l'Uchiwa. Elle l'avait presque envoyé à la mort, chaque fois qu'il était blessez dans cet impossible quête, elle se sentait mal en le voyant, oui elle l'avait fait souffrir, mais elle souffrait deux fois plus, car elle se mentait à elle-même sur celui qui enflammait son cœur.

Elle terminait d'installer son obi lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, elle l'ouvrit sur un Naruto différent de ses souvenirs. Il avait quitté ses vêtements d'un orange douteux pour revêtirent un kimono noir et gris qui lui donnait l'air d'un homme important de haut rang, dans ses mains se trouvais une rose qu'il hésitait a lui remettre tant sa beauté n'égalais pas celle de Sakura. Sakura portait un kimono du même bleu que les yeux du blond et était ornés de motif de geisha marchant dans un paysage sous un coucher de soleil. Ce vêtement la mettait en valeur à ces yeux, lui qui ne la connaissait qu'avec sa longue robe rouge et ses penta courts noirs.

— Sakura, tu es très belle.

— Merci, je peux en dire autant pour toi.

— Avec les années tu es devenu une très belle femme et se kimono te met avantageusement en valeur.

— Je suis aller l'acheté pour le porter uniquement en ta compagnie, ça couleur me rappel tes yeux.

— Tu l'as acheté pour moi! Mais Sasuke va être en colère s'il l'apprend.

— Oublie Sasuke, je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui, car c'est toi que je désire.

— Je crois que l'on devrait y aller.

— Je te suis, même si c'est pour aller au bout du monde!

Sakura prit le bras de son blond et ils prirent le chemin du restaurent. Les yeux dans les yeux tous deux marchèrent en silence parlant uniquement par le regard.

**Restaurant de Suna, vingt minutes plus tard!**

Sakura n'en revenais pas de toutes les attentions que Naruto avais à son égare, et le repas qu'il dégustait tous deux était digne d'une reine. Elle était incapable de détourner son regard des yeux de son blond, car il l'envoûtait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, baissa les yeux afin de ne pas être à nouveau ensorcelé et prit la parole.

— Naruto, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!

— Je t'écoute, je suis tout à toi!

Sakura rougi a ces quelques mots, qu'elle n'espérait que trop entendre.

— Naruto! Quand Sasuke est parti pour rejoindre Orochimaru, j'ai été triste, car je me croyais seul. Mais tu étais resté auprès de moi, me promettant de me le ramener. Quand tu as été blesser lors de ta première mission pour le ramener, je suis allé te voir à l'hôpital. En te voyant serin dormant sur ton lit j'ai compris que je tenais a toi, pas à cause de ta promesse, mais du au fait que quoi qui puisse t'arriver tu revenais toujours auprès de moi pour me soutenir, même si je te repoussais. Quand tu es parti en entraînement avec Jiraya-sama, j'ai senti ma vie me quitter car ma raison de vivre n'était plus la, j'ai tenté de t'oublier en allant vers d'autres hommes, mais chaque fois je sentais encore plus ma souffrance s'amplifier. À ton retour d'entraînement, j'avais trouvé le moyen de t'oublier sachant que quelqu'un pourrait t'offrir l'amour que tu méritait et que j'avais peur de t'avouer. Je savais que Hinata était ma rivale, toute fois je savais qu'elle te rendrait heureux, alors je t'ai dit que Hinata avait une chose à t'avouer, en faisant ça je savais que je voudrais mourir chaque fois que je vous verrais ensemble. En allant la voir, tu l'as découverte dans les bras de Kiba en train de l'embrasser. Tu es reparti chercher Sasuke et tu la ramener au village, j'étais heureuse de revoir Sasuke, tellement que j'ai oublié que tu étais là. Le soir même Sasuke m'a embrassé, se baisser que je voulais depuis si longtemps. Mais une fois qu'on eu terminé je me suis forcé a sourire car en moi je me sentais comme si on m'avait violé. Au matin j'ai découvert ta lettre qui venait de me tuer, je me suis enfermé chez toi avec l'intention de mourir, j'ai tenté de me suicider, mais au dernier moment je me suis dit que je devais vivre pour toi, pour t'avouer mes sentiments.

— Sakura!

— Ne parle pas, je n'ai pas terminé! Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens libre, tu me permets de me sentir femme, la nuit tu hantes mes rêves, le jour je recherche par tous les moyens ta présence, et quand tu es loin je sent qu'on m'arrache le cœur à froid. Quand tu es prêt de moi, mon corps me brûle et seul le fait d'être dans tes bras m'apaise, je suis incapable de détourner ton regard du mien.

Sakura était en pleur, mais avait le cœur léger maintenant qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments pour celui dont elle était amoureuse. Naruto se demandais quand et si il était mort lors d'un de ses combats contre les membres de l'Akatsuki, se qui l'avais mené vers un monde ou ses rêves se réalisait enfin.

— Sakura, pourquoi me le dire maintenant!

— Parce que je ne désire plus te perdre, et que si tu meurs je mourrai immédiatement après toi, tu es ce qui me rattache à la vie.

Naruto n'avais qu'une envie la consoler et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se pencha par-dessus la table afin de la prendre dans ses bras, mais fut arrêté dans son élan par un kunai qui venait de se planter sur la table devant Sakura!


	16. Chapitre 15 - Vengeance d'une nuit!

**Chapitre 15 - Vengeance d'une nuit!**

**Restaurant de suna!**

Naruto fut surpris par le kunai qui venait de se planter dans la table devant Sakura. Sa réaction fut de chercher dans son dos ça pochette à armement afin d'en tirer un de ses kunai pour parer toute nouvelle attaque ne pouvant identifier l'agresseur, mais étant en kimono il ne l'avait pas amené avec lui. Son attention fut attirée par un parchemin enroulé autour du manche du kunai. Sakura prit la missive, la déroula et la lut avec attention, « La prochaine fois ne sera pas un avertissement ». Alors qu'elle le tendait a son compagnon, le message prit feu et se volatilisa avant que Naruto ne la saisisse.

— Sakura tout vas bien!

— Oui, merci.

— Que disait le message?

— Rien d'important, juste une mise en garde.

— Quoi, dis moi qui t'en veux. Je vais te protéger Sakura.

— Ce n'est rien, ne laissons pas cet incident nous gâcher notre soirée.

— D'accord, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit dit le moi.

— Promis!

Sakura savait très bien que Temari était à l'origine de ce kunai, mais ne désirait pas voir sa soirée en amoureux gâché par cet acte. Le repas se déroula sans autre incident, les yeux dans les yeux. Sakura en avais rêvé de se jour depuis maintenant quatre ans, mais des questions restais en suspend dans son esprit.

— Naruto, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es parti de Konoha après avoir ramené Sasuke.

— Je savais que tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke depuis des années et que je n'étais uniquement que celui qui te consolait. Alors quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai décidé de partir afin de pouvoir t'oublier et ne pas être un fardeau pour vous deux comme tu me l'avais si bien fait comprendre à la formation des équipes.

— Je m'en veux tellement pour ça Naruto, je ne voyais que Sasuke à l'époque. Ca ma détruit quand j'ai trouvé ta lettre sur ma table de chevet.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention Sakura, je voulais seulement te libérer de ma présence afin que tu sois heureuse avec lui.

— C'était avec toi que je voulais être heureuse, mais comme Hinata j'avais peur de te l'avouer tellement tu étais concentré a vouloir me ramener Sasuke.

— Je te l'avais juré et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes engagements.

— C'est une des raisons qui ma permit de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi, tu étais toujours là pour moi a me donner la force de continuer. Pendant que tu étais parti avec Jiraya je puisais ma force dans les souvenirs que j'avais de toi.

Sakura termina ses explications, quelques larmes glissant de ses yeux alors quelle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

— Naruto, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu risques ta vie à vouloir détruire Akatsuki alors que tu aurais pu revenir a Konoha après avoir tué les disciples de Orochimaru.

— J'ai éliminé les membres du groupe de Orochimaru pour vous protéger toi et le village. J'ai réglé la vengeance de Sasuke, je lui ai offert la tête de son frère pour Noël afin qu'il se tourne définitivement vers le futur. Je désire détruire l'Akatsuki pour enfin savoir que je ne serai plus traqué, mais quand j'aurai terminé je pourrai enfin me tourner vers l'avenir.

— Penses-tu que je pourrais en faire parti?

— Oui, je désire que tu en face partit comme tu fait partie de mon passer. Je veux que tu sois mon avenir!

Sakura en pleure lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, dans son regard on pouvait se rendre compte que par son aveu Naruto venait de lui rendre la vie qui l'avais quitter lorsqu'il avait disparu.

— Naruto, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes, je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes à nouveau.

— Sakura, je serai toujours la. Ton amour et le fait de savoir que tu m'attends me procurent la force de mener ma mission à bien avec la volonté de rester en vie pour revenir auprès de toi.

— Combien de temps, allons-nous pouvoir être ensemble à Suna avant que tu ne repartes?

— Je vais être à toi pour encore une semaine, ensuite je vais devoir repartir. Mais je vais demander à Gaara s'il peut trouver des missions bidon à te confier afin que tu puisses me rejoindre ici chaque fois que je viendrai faire escale pour me reposer.

— Crois-tu qu'il acceptera, de le faire!

— S'il la fait de sa propre décision, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse refuser de me rendre se service. Vient je vais te raccompagner à tes appartements, demain nous irons visiter Suna ensemble.

Naruto régla la note et ils sortirent du restaurant. Ils marchairent lentement dans les rues de Suna, profitant de la douceur de la nuit. Sakura le tenait par le bras, la tête calée sur son épaule.

Temari les larmes aux yeux les suivait de loin, cherchant la manière de se venger de Sakura qui lui avait ravi le cœur de Naruto. Elle rageait de ne pas avoir tout avoué plus tôt, se disant que ce serait elle qui serait à la place de la rose si elle l'avait fait.

**Les Appartements de Sakura, vingt minutes plus tard!**

Naruto et Sakura s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se séparer pour la nuit, mais aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre.

— Naruto, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi.

— Moi aussi, ça me rappelle quand on allait ensemble manger chez Ichikaru, mais en mieux.

— Naruto, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Même ci c'est pour une nuit tu va me manquer, mais je sais que je vais être avec toi demain.

— S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu sais ou je suis, alors bonne nuit Sakura.

— Promis s'il se passe quelque chose je te rejoins.

Sakura pénétra dans ses cartiers alors que Naruto faisait route vers les siens, la tête remplit d'images de la soirée de rêve qu'il venait de passer.

**Les appartements de Naruto, une demi-heure plus tard!**

Naruto sortait à peine de douche quand il entendit frapper a sa porte, une serviette recouvrant son bat ventre comme seul vêtement il alla ouvrir a son visiteur. Devant lui se tenait une Sakura revêtue de ses habits de nuits.

— Sakura, est-ce que ca va!

— Excuse-moi Naruto, pourrais-je passer la nuit ici, je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

— Bien sur! Viens entre.

— Merci.

La condition dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto ne lui échappa pas. Sakura se mit a rougir violement.

— Donne-moi deux minutes je me change et je te laisse ma chambre, moi je vais prendre le divan.

— Je ne veux pas te priver de ton lit, on peut le partager.

— Ok, si tu le veux on fait comme ça.

Naruto entra dans la chambre pour se changer et en ressortit vêtu d'un boxer. Tous deux se couchèrent, Sakura se blottit dans les bras du blond. Puis soudainement Sakura de redressa pour embrasser Naruto tout en caressant le torse de celui-ci. Leur baiser et leur caresse se firent de plus en plus passionner, Naruto se retrouvant allongé sur elle.

— Naruto! J'aimerais qu'on le face, que l'on ne face qu'un. Que tu me prennes se que personne avant toi, n'a pu avoir. C'est ma preuve que je serai toujours à toi.

— Sakura! Je ne veut pas que tu le face par obligation, nous avons la vie.

Pour balayer ses doutes, Sakura le fit se retourner de façon à être sur lui. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, puis elle le fit entrer en elle dans un râle mélangé de douleur et de plaisir. Leur premier ébat terminer, Sakura fit semblant de dormir attendant que son blond face de même. Naruto endormit, Sakura se releva pour se rhabiller et sortit des appartements du blond.

Une fois la porte, refermer sur elle Temari reprit, son apparence, un sourire de béatitude ornant son visage.

« Sakura, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais faire ma vie avec lui, mais je t'ai pris ta première nuit en vivant ma première expérience à ses côtés. »

Des larmes ornaient son visage alors que calmement elle disparaissait dans la nuit chaude et moite de Suna. Une petite douleur lancinante provenant de son entre jambes la rappela à l'ordre alors que s'échappais d'elle un liquide teinter de rouge et de blanc, mais elle s'en fichait, car se rependant en elle, il lui avait laissé une part de lui.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Le conte de fées!

**Chapitre 16 - Le conte de fées!**

**Les appartements de Naruto, le lendemain matin!**

Naruto s'éveilla seul dans son lit alors que le soleil débutait son ascension dans le ciel matinal. Du regard il chercha des preuves qui pourraient l'aider à prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Ses derniers souvenirs conscients se résumaient à une Sakura nue dans ses bras après une nuit à se laisser dévorer par la passion. Ne trouvant aucune preuve de la présence de la rose, il se résigna au fait qu'il avait rêvé. Il se leva, prit une douche et se vêti d'un kimono gris clair sur lequel il fixa un sabre court à la ceinture afin de ne pas être au dépourvue si une situation comme la veille se reproduisait.

Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers ceux qui avaient été attribuer à la douce Sakura. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle était à Suna pour lui. Arrivant devant la porte de sa douce, il calma son impatience à la revoir et frappa à la porte.

**Les appartements de Sakura, quinze minutes plus tard!**

Sakura venait à peine de se réveiller, sa nuit avais été courte, car elle était excitée par le fait d'être à Suna avec Naruto. La soirée quelle avais passer avec son blond, lui rappelais les contes de fée que sa mère lisait pour elle le soir avant d'aller au lit, mais cette fois c'était son conte de fée qui c'était réaliser. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une personne qui frappait à sa porte.

— Un instant!

Sakura vêtu d'un vêtement de nuit rose clair à la limite du transparent, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte, espérant que son visiteur impromptu lui fournisse une raison plus que valable pour la tirer de ses pensées intimes diriger vers l'homme de ses rêves. Ouvrant la porte de façon brutale afin de faire comprendre a son visiteur qu'elle ne désirait pas être dérangée, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond de son cœur. Se rendant compte de quelle façon elle était vêtue, elle referma rapidement la porte ne laissant aucune chance au jeune homme de placer un mot. Sakura prit son sac de voyage et le renversa sur le sol cherchant une tenue adéquate pour accueillir Naruto. Une fois habiller proprement elle rouvrit la porte pour trouver un Naruto resté sans voie suite à la vision paradisiaque qu'elle lui avait offert en ouvrant la première fois.

— Bonjour Naruto!

— Bonjour Sa..Sakura! Bien dormi.

— Oui, très bien merci! Surtout depuis que je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

— J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi à tes côté hier.

— Moi, je me serais cru dans un conte de fée, avec toi mon prince charmant.

— Charmant c'est certain, mais prince sûrement p…

Pour le faire taire, Sakura l'embrassa passionnément, espérant que se baiser ne se terminerait jamais. Elle dut se séparer de lui à contrecœur, car la respiration commençais à lui faire défaut.

— Sakura accepterait-tu de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi.

— Oui, oui avec plaisir.

— Qu'aimerais-tu faire par la suite je suis tout a toi

— Tout se que tu désires, je veux profiter pleinement de chaque instant a tes cotés.

— Vien allons y.

Naruto et Sakura marchèrent dans les rues encore endormies de Suna. Il s'assirent sur un banc dans un petit parc face au restaurent ou il désirait prendre leurs déjeuners, attendant l'ouverture de celui-ci.

— Sakura, j'aimerais te poser une question!

— Tu peux me la poser.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit plus tôt que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

— Honnêtement, j'avais peur de te le dire. J'avais peur que si nous formions un couple et que Sasuke était revenue entre temps, je te face souffrir si mes sentiments pour lui réapparaissaient. Quand tu l'as, ramener ça s'est produit, mais quand il m'a embrassé je me suis senti mal, car ce n'était pas ses lèvres ni son corps que je voulais sentir contre le mien. Mais ta lettre ma brutalement ouvert les yeux sur le fait que j'avais trop attendu pour te le dire.

— Merci de m'avoir répondu!

— Maintenant Naruto, la seule chose que je désire le plus au monde c'est d'être auprès de toi, et de faire parti de ta vie.

— Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

— Oui, plus que tu ne le crois.

— Sakura on devrais y aller, le restaurant viens d'ouvrir!

— D'accord, mais avant je tien a te dire que je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, ma tendre rose.

Naruto et Sakura se dirigèrent vers le restaurant pour prendre leur premier repas sans incident notable. La journée leur parut passer trop vite alors qu'ils visitèrent le village caché de Suna. Le soir venu Naruto raccompagna Sakura à ses appartements après avoir passé la plus belle journée de sa vie en compagnie de la femme de ses rêves.

**Les appartements de Sakura, dans la soirée!**

— Sakura j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée avec toi.

— Je suis triste de savoir que je ne t'ai que pour une semaine.

— J'ai parlé à Gaara hier soir après t'avoir laissé, il m'a dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de te faire venir à Suna chaque fois que je viendrais me reposer.

— Oh Naruto, vivement la prochaine fois. J'aurais quelque chose a te demander,

— Demande, moi!

— J'aimerais que tu passes la nuit avec moi.

— Bien sûr! Tout ce que tu désires.

Sakura sauta au cou du blond et l'embrassa dans une étreinte passionnée. Tous deux se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sakura s'endormant calé dans le creux de son épaule. Naruto ne voulait en aucun cas s'endormir, de peur que cela ne soit un rêve se réveillant seul le lendemain matin. Il cassera les cheveux de la jeune femme afin de se convaincre que c'était bien elle, de se jour il en avait tant rêvé, alors il ne voulait pas en perdre un instant. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amante ce qui la fit sourire et il s'endormit à son tour resserrant son étreinte afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse disparaître le matin venu.

Ils ne virent pas la semaine passée, car pour eu chaque jour passant les rapprochais du moment où ils devraient se séparer de nouveau. Malgré tout Sakura se sentais plus légère maintenant que son secret n'en était plus un.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Cette nuit tout est permis

**Chapitre 17 - Cette nuit tout est permis**

**Le bureau du Kazekage en soirée, une semaine plus tard!**

Naruto et Sakura étaient en conversation avec Gaara alors que s'achevais leur semaine de retrouvaille.

— (Naruto) dis-moi Gaara, tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle de Temari!

— (Gaara) Non, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle part sans rien dire.

— (Sakura) Ca fait tout de même une semaines qu'elle n'a pas donné signe de vie.

— (Naruto) J'espère qu'elle sera de retour demain, j'aimerais lui dire au revoir avant de partir.

— (Gaara) Dommage que vous nous quittiez déjà demain.

— (Naruto) L'Akatsuki m'appelle, je ne les détruirai pas en restant ici.

— (Sakura) Je crois que Tsunade-sama doit être impatiente de me revoir.

— (Gaara) Vous savez que vous serez toujours les biens venus ici.

— (Sakura) Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas de me faire venir à Suna, sous un faux prétexte à chaque fois que Naruto viendra se reposer.

— (Gaara) Que ne ferais-je pas pour l'amour.

— (Naruto) Toi aussi, mon ami, tu connaîtras les joies de l'amour un jour. Nous allons te laisser, nous avons nos bagages à faire.

— (Gaara) D'accord donc à demain.

Naruto et Sakura prirent congé et sortirent du bureau. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Sakura.

Après leurs départs Gaara se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau et regarda au loin.

" Temari qu'à tu encore fait pour disparaître de cette façon "

**Les appartements de Sakura, quelques minutes plus tard!**

— Sakura, désires-tu que je t'aide à ramasser tes choses.

— Bien sure, ensuite je t'aiderai pour les tiennes.

— D'accord, mais je n'ai presque rien à ramasser.

Durant une demi-heure, tous deux firent le ménage des appartements de Sakura. Une fois le ménage terminé, Sakura voulut prendre une douche.

— Naruto, attends-moi ici. Je saute sous la douche et l'on se rend chez toi.

— Daccord, je t'attends ma petite rose.

Sakura disparut dans la salle de bain, pendant que le blond ressassait les bons moments de cette dernière semaine passée avec sa tendre et douce Sakura. Alors que celui-ci s'assoyait sur le divan du salon, il perçut un crie provenant de la salle de bain. D'un bond, il s'y précipita pour découvrir le magnifique corps nu de sa rose, allongé sur le sol de sa douche. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, observa ses harmonieuses courbes lui donnant un air angélique durant un court moment et la prit dans ses bras. Comme pour le rassurer, il sentit les bras de son ange entourer son cou. Il tenta de la relever, mais celle-ci avait une tout autre idée en tête. Elle fit contre poids, se qui eu pour effet de le faire chuter au sol. Pour éviter qu'il ne se relève, elle se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement avec la force du désespoir comme si c'était sa dernière chance de le faire. Son passionné, mais fougueux baiser terminé, elle entreprit de le déshabiller en glissant la main droite vers le nœud permettant de détacher le kimono de son blond. Naruto comprit alors ce que sa fleur tentait de faire.

— Sakura laisse moi faire.

— Nar….

Elle n'eu pas le temp de terminer se quelle désirais dire, Naruto l'embrassa et la fit basculer sur le coter afin de se retrouver a quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Il rompit son étreinte et débuta de découvrir le corps de sa douce Sakura. Il donna de tendres et doux baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il poursuivit ses baisers atteignant les petits, mais fermes seins de la rose embrassant chaque recoin et titillant le bout de ses mamelons qui se redressèrent alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, fruit des baisers de son blond et de l'eau de la douche qui ruisselais sur son corps. Fort du plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il fit descendre ses baisers sur le ventre de sa douce, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité. Alors qu'il déposait son premier baiser sur le mont de vénus de sa petite rose, elle ouvrit ses cuisses afin de lui offrir son fruit défendu. Il entreprit de déposer de délicat baiser sur chaque recoin de sa vulve épilé avec soin, ses baisers provoquant de violents spasmes de plaisir à Sakura qui retenait ses cries de jouissance. Arriver au centre du vagin de sa douce, il vit que le bourgeon du clitoris de sa fleur de cerisier était gonflé. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le caresser du bout de sa langue, ce qui fut l'élément qui fit perdre la tête à Sakura, qui se mit à jouir vocalement, sa concentration n'existant plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce plaisir intenses, Sakura n'avais qu'une envie, que Naruto fasse d'elle une vraie femme.

— Naruto, laisse-moi un souvenir qui me permettra de tenir jusqu'a se que nous soyons de nouveau réuni.

— C'est réellement ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

— Fais de moi une femme, je sais que tous les deux nous le voulons alors qu'attendons-nous.

Naruto retira ce qui lui restait de Kimono, les dernières paroles de la rose au sujet de leur désir mutuel avais fait gonfler et durcir sont membre. Naruto se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et fit doucement pénétrer son membre en elle. Sur le visage de Sakura il put lire de la douleur qui fut confirmée par de petit cries et larme de douleur. Alors qu'il voulut se retirer pour ne pas la faire souffrir plus, elle enroula ses jambes derrière son dos le forçant à augmenter la cadence et la profondeur de sa pénétration. Bien vite ses râles de douleur se transformèrent en supplication de plaisir. Après plusieurs va et viens en elle, il senti qu'il allais déverser sa semence, il voulu se retirer afin de ne pas s'échapper en elle, mais Sakura se rendit compte de se qui allais se produire et resserra l'étreinte de ses jambe afin de recevoir au plus profond d'elle son dut.

Épuiser Naruto s'effondra sur elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Leurs esprits revenues, tous deux se relevèrent pour se doucher, mais l'attention de Naruto fut attiré par des traces de sang sur les cuisses de Sakura.

— Sakura dit moi, tu étais encore vierge, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit.

— Oui! Ma virginité était mon cadeau pour te prouver que quoi qu'il puisse arriver je serai à tes côtés.

— Ton amour suffisait à me le prouver.

— Ne parlons plus de cela, j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi pour la nuit.

— Nous ferons mes bagages demain matin.

Leur douche terminer, tous deux se mirent au lit, Sakura se blottissant dans le creux de son épaule, alors que son blond resserrais son étreinte autour d'elle afin de s'assurer quel ne serais pas disparu au petit matin. Au petit matin, Naruto fut le premier à se réveiller, voyant Sakura toujours endormie dans ses bras, il n'osa pas trop bouger pour ne pas la réveiller prématurément, trop heureux que cela ne soit pas un rêve. Sakura se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard dans la même position que lors de son coucher, son premier reflex fut d'embrasser le blond sachant que se serais possiblement l'un de ses derniers baisers avant de le perdre de nouveau.

La matinée passa rapidement et l'heure du départ arriva finalement.

**Les portes de Suna, peut après le dîner!**

— (Sakura) Tu me promets de me prévenir dès que tu reviens à Suna.

— (Naruto) Promis, de plus j'avertirai Gaara de mon arrivée afin que tu arrives en même temps que moi.

— (Gaara) Compte sur moi Sakura tu seras même là avant lui.

— (Sakura) Je t'aime Naruto, fais bon voyage et reviens-moi vite.

— (Naruto) Je t'aime mon amour, fais attention à toi durant le retour, et pas un mot sur le fait que tu m'es vu.

— (Sakura) Promis!

— (Naruto) Dommage que Temari ne soit pas revenu!

— (Gaara) Bonne route à vous deux, je la saluerai pour vous!

— (Sakura et Naruto) Au revoir et merci Gaara!

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un dernier baisé passionné et prirent des routes séparées espérant se retrouver à nouveau rapidement ensemble à Suna.

**Une falaise au abord du village de Suna!**

Temari observait Naruto et Sakura quitter le village dans des directions différentes. Les larmes aux yeux elle prononça à l'adresse du vent.

— A bientôt mon amour, je t'aime Naruto! La prochaine fois que nous serons réunis, personne ne pourras nous séparer.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Mere et fille

**Chapitre 18 - Mere et fille**

**Konoha, 3 jours plus tard!**

Sakura passa les portes du village de Konoha en fin d'après-midi, elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin la menant au bureau de l'hokage. Elle monta les marches d'un pas joyeux, pour finalement aboutir devant la grande porte donnant accès au bureau de sa maîtresse. Elle frappa à la porte, mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

— Entrée!

— Bonjours Tsunade-sama, je viens vous faire mon rapport pour ma mission médicale à Suna.

— Sakura, je suis très heureuse de te revoir, tu me sembles en meilleure forme que lors de ton départ. Comment c'est donc passer cette mission.

— Très bien, Kankuro c'était empoisonné avec un de ses nouveaux poisons qu'il tentait de mettre au point pour ses marionnettes. Cela m'a pris quelque jour avant de trouver un antidote asser puissant afin qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle. Ma tache terminer, Gaara ma proposer de rester un peut à Suna pour me reposer. J'espère que la prolongation de mon absence ne vous a pas dérangé.

— Non pas du tout, car je me doutais bien que Gaara voudrait te garder un peut avec lui. Tu avais besoin de quitter un peut le village pour te changer les idées, cette mission tombais à point.

— Mon séjour là-bas m'à fait énormément de bien, je me suis reposer, Gaara ma fait visiter Suna et nous avons parlé longuement de Naruto et de ses motivations.

— Tu sais ma petite Sakura, Naruto nous manque affreusement à tous. Mon poste de hokage ne me permet pas de quitter le village pour tenter d'oublier son absence qui me pèse lourdement sur le cœur. Tout le monde croit que je le vois comme mon petit frère, mais moi je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils.

Cette dernière phrase Tsunade, l'avaient dite les larmes aux yeux.

— Tsunade-sama, je ne savais pas.

— Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même Jiraiya n'est pas au courant. Avant que Naruto et ce vieux pervers de Jiraiya ne viennent me chercher, j'avais fermé mon cœur à tout sentiment. Puis lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il m'a rappelé quelqu'un à qui je tenais et il me faisait penser à mon petit frère avec son rêve de devenir hokage. Avec le temps, mon cœur s'est cicatrisé et je me suis ré-ouverte à l'amour au point de tomber amoureuse de Jiraiya, et de vous considérer toi et Naruto comme mes enfants.

L'aveu de Tsunade arracha à Sakura des larmes, elle qui avais toujours vue Tsunade comme une femme autoritaire et sa maîtresse, comprenant maintenant la raison de toutes ses attentions envers elle et pourquoi elle l'avait pris elle comme disciple alors qu'elle refuse toute autre personne.

— Dite-moi sensei, la personne à laquelle vous teniez et à qui Naruto vous faisait penser, cela ne serait pas son père.

— Quoi, non! Comment le sais-tu?

— Je sais que Naruto est le fils du Quatrième.

— Comment l'as-tu sus.

— Il y a quelque mois, j'étais derrière la porte lorsque vous en avez parlé avec maitre Jiraiya. Bouleverser je me suis enfui avant que maître Jiraiya ne me surprenne.

Tsunade ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et entrepris de retrouver quelque chose a l'intérieur, elle en sortit une clé arborant l'emblème de Konoha. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Vien avec moi Sakura, j'aurais quelque chose à te montrer.

— Je vous suis sensei, où allons-nous?

— Tu verras.

Les deux femmes marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de Konoha, leurs marches dura une dizaine de minutes pour finalement arriver face a un grand domaine constituer d'un grand manoir et d'un terrain s'étendant à perte de vue.

**Le manoir du quatrième hokage, dix minutes plus tard!**

— Tsunade-sama, ou somme nous?

— C'était la maison du père de Naruto. S'il était encore des nôtres, ce domaine serais le sien, Sarutobi le troisième voulais lui donner les clés du manoir pour ces 18 ans avec une lettre de son père lui expliquant son geste. Sa dernière pensée était qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir abandonné.

— Pourquoi me dite vous cela et pourquoi me montrer le manoir?

— Tu as le droit de savoir, car après moi et Jiraiya, personne ne connaîtra toute la vérité, même pas Kakashi qui était proche du quatrième car il etait son fils adoptif suite a la mort de son pere.

Tsunade ouvrit les grilles du domaine et se dirigea vers la porte du manoir qu'elle ouvrit grâce à la clé. Les deux femmes entrèrent à l'intérieur. Tsunade se laissa emporter par une vague de souvenir qui la fit pleurer, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée en ces lieux peut avant de voir disparaître l'homme qui lui avait rendu le sourire après la mort de son frère et de Dan. Sakura entra dans le manoir, suivant sa maîtresse qui se déplaçait de façon mécanique. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre elles alors qu'elle visitait la résidence, mais Sakura tout comme sa sensei pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ressentait toute la souffrance qu'avait pu connaître Naruto étant jeune, lui qui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître la même vie que les autres. Elle se revoyait étant jeune, alors qu'elle le repoussait, tandis que lui ne voulait qu'un peu d'amour et de chaleur humaine. Étant jeune, il y avait bien Ino qui s'occupait d'elle, mais Naruto n'était jamais bien loin à veiller sur elle et la protégée et lorsqu'elle était triste il était toujours là à faire une bêtise pour la faire sourire. Alors qu'elle ne voyait que le ténébreux Uchiwa, Naruto passait son temps à mettre sa vie en danger pour la protéger et la sauver, tandis que Sasuke ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. La pensée qui la fit le plus souffrir, fut quand elle se demanda si elle aurait agi de la même façon envers lui si elle avait su tout ce qu'elle sait maintenant. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit tant la souffrance qu'elle lui procurait était violente.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la chambre d'enfant qui devait être celle prévue pour Naruto, Tsunade sortit de sa tristesse et s'adressa à Sakura.

— C'était la chambre de bébé de Naruto, j'avais aidé sa mère à la décorer et Jiraiya avait offert le lit de nourrisson qu'il avait confectionné de ses mains. À cette époque il n'était pas le pervers que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Ce que j'admirais chez lui, c'était qu'il était habile de ses mains. Ca lui avais pris des mois en secret pour le faire jusqu'à se qu'il parvienne à se produit fini.

— Naruto aurait été heureux de vivre ici, et d'avoir une famille.

— Tu sais Sakura, mon vœu le plus cher est qu'il revienne vite auprès de nous. Cette maison est restée trop longtemps inoccupée, je rêve de voir avant ma mort cette maison remplie d'enfant qui court et Naruto en être son chef de clan. C'est se que son père voulait pour lui.

Sakura caressa machinalement son ventre, espérant que ces vœux deviennent réalité. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tsunade ne remarquant pas sont geste, car perdu dans ces souvenirs.

— Sortons! Je dois te laisser, car j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend et Shizune doit me chercher partout.

— Tsunade-sama, me permettriez-vous de rester un peut ici.

— Bien sûr, ferme bien à clé en partant et ramène là moi.

— Promis sensei!

Tsunade laissa seul sa disciple dans ce grand manoir qui un jour accueillera la famille la plus puissante de Konoha. Une fois Tsunade ayant traversé le portail, Sakura referma la porte et s'affala sur le sol sous l'emprise de sanglot incontrôlable, maintenant qu'elle savait tout. Derrière ses yeux embrumer par les larmes elle s'imaginait se qu'aurais été la vie de son bien aimer blond s'il avait eu ses parents aux prés de lui. Connaissant l'histoire du yondaime, elle savait que c'était un homme bon, généreux et près à tous pour les autres, tout comme son fils. S'il avait encore été en vie, Naruto aurait pu être le plus heureux des enfants. Lentement elle se releva et fit le tour de la résidence, comme des fantômes surgit du passé elle vit des scènes de se qu'aurais put être la vie de son bien aimer, terminant son voyage par la chambre d'enfants ou elle s'effondra de nouveau en pleure avant de s'endormir épuisé par ses émotions pour ne se réveiller que la nuit tombée.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Les règlements de compte c

**Chapitre 19 - Les règlements de compte commence!**

**Konoha, 2 mois plus tard!**

Depuis son retour de Suna, Sakura semblait avoir repris sa vie en main. Elle avait toujours toute foi son air triste, mais pour Tsunade elle était à peu près redevenue la jeune femme qu'elle appréciait et pour ces amis elle était devenue une ombre. Chaque jour, tôt le matin elle se rendait au bureau de Tsunade, ensuite elle disparaissait dans le méandre des rues du village pour ne réapparaître que la nuit venue.

Depuis bientôt une semaine, Ino tentait de la suivre discrètement sans toute foi parvenir à le faire. Mais elle s'était juré ce soir de découvrir où son amie passait ces journées. Elle l'attendit donc au bas de l'escalier menant au bureau de l'hokage. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la rose, Ino se précipita vers elle.

— Bonsoir Sakura!

— Que me veux-tu Ino?

— Je suis heureuse de te voir et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles!

— Tu m'as vu et tu sais que je vais bien, alors laisse-moi maintenant.

— Sakura, pourquoi me parles-tu de façon aussi sèche. Je ne t'ai rien fait, j'étais juste inquiète pour toi.

— Ne te mêle pas de ma vie.

— Après la disparition de Naruto, tu étais redevenu la Sakura que j'appréciais malgré que tu vivais recluse dans l'appartement du boulet. Mais depuis ta mission à Suna je ne te reconnais plus tu ne parles plus à personne et tu disparais toute la journée sans raison.

— Le départ de Naruto m'a permis de mettre à jours mes sentiments pour lui et ma mission à Suna m'a ouvert les yeux.

— Que lui trouves-tu tant à Naruto pour l'avoir préféré à mon amour de Sasuke.

— La ferme Ino, tu n'as pas asse d'intelligence pour comprendre. De plus, tu as gagné Sasuke alors ferme là.

— Oui, j'ai gagné l'amour de Sasuke et grâce à lui je vais mettre au monde un enfant au sein du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Alors que toi tu attends le retour du monstre, espérant qu'il veuille bien te mettre enceinte.

Sakura ne pouvant en entendre plus, elle serra le poing et frappa Ino au visage.

— De quel droit le traite-tu de monstre, de nous tous c'est lui qui ressemble le plus à un ange. Tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine d'apprendre à le connaître.

— Tu es folle, pourquoi m'as-tu frappé.

— J'ai fait la seule chose valable que tu puisses comprendre pour défendre l'homme que j'aime et je te frapperai à nouveau si tu oses encore le traiter de monstre.

Sakura s'éloigna d'Ino toujours au sol abasourdi par les dernières paroles de la fleur de cerisier.

Toujours sous le choc, Ino ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie envers elle et toute foi encore moins se qui la motivais dans son amour vouer au monstre de service, se qu'elle trouvait malsain.

"Sakura a besoin d'aide, demain j'irai voir l'hokage pour lui en parler."

**Tour de l'hokage, le lendemain matin!**

Comme tous les matins, Sakura se rendit au bureau de l'hokage, elle en ressortit plus que joyeuse une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

Ino tapi dans un coin, surveillais le départ de la fleure de cerisier afin de se rendre un bureau de l'hokage pour lui parler des problèmes dont elle jugeait Sakura victime. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Sakura était partie se perdre dans la foule, elle monta les marches devant la mener au bureau de l'hokage.

**Bureau de l'hokage, quelque minute après le départ de la fleur de cerisier!**

Arrivé à la grande porte du bureau de l'hokage, Ino frappe et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer.

— Entrée!

— Bonjour hokage-sama!

— Oh bonjour Ino, que puis-je faire pour toi.

— Hokage-sama! Je dois vous parler de Sakura, depuis le départ de Naruto elle n'est plus comme avant et c'est encore pire depuis son retour de Suna.

— Personnellement je la trouve parfaitement normal, même mieux depuis sont retour de Suna. Mais expose-moi tes observations.

— Et bien hokage-sama. Quand Naruto est disparu elle c'est enfermer dans l'appartement de se dernier prétextant que c'était de sa faute s'il avait disparu et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, refusant même de voir le beau Sasuke qu'elle espérant tant revoir. Malgré tout, c'est moi qui ai obtenu l'amour de mon beau Sasuke. Mais depuis son retour de Suna, elle est mystérieuse, elle disparaît sans raison et ne parle plus à personne. Hier soir j'ai tenté de lui parler, elle c'est emporter et ma même frapper.

— Tu as bien raison, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de s'emporter ainsi, lui aurais-tu dis quelque chose qui l'aurait blessé.

— J'ai lui ai demandé se qu'elle trouvait tant a un monstre comme Naruto et que sa désertion ne pouvait qu'être que la chose la plus intelligente qu'il puisse faire.

En entendant la jeune Yamanaka dire que Naruto était un monstre, Tsunade sentit monter en elle une rage que normalement elle réservait à ce pauvre pervers de Jiraiya. Elle serra le poing et frappa son bureau qui se rompit sous la force de l'impact.

La pauvre Ino devint blême face à cette fureur qu'avais démontré Tsunade, son cœur battait a tout rompre.

— Écoute-moi petite idiote, je ne permettrai a personne de traiter Naruto Uzumaki de montre. Il s'est sacrifié pour que le village puisse vivre en paix, et je suis heureuse pour lui qu'enfin Sakura se soit rendu compte de son amour pour lui.

— Mais Tsunade-sama!

— Il n'y a pas de mais, ton Sasuke a été réintégré au village sous des conditions strictes, mais je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de se faire a nouveau traiter en déserteur à cause de toi

— Tsunade-sama vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça!

— Sache que j'en ai le droit de plus que c'est en partie par sa faute si Naruto est parti. Étant sa compagne tu seras considéré comme lui.

Ino avait du mal à assimiler l'information, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses réflexions sur Naruto pouvaient déclencher pareille répercussion. La tête commença à lui tourner et son ventre à lui brûler.

— Tsunade-sama, je ne me sens pas très bien!

Cela fut ces dernières paroles avant de s'effondrer au sol!

**Hôpital de Konoha, une heure plus tard!**

Tsunade et Sasuke discutaient un peut en retrais dans la chambre ou Ino avais été amené suite a son malaise. Sasuke semblait plus que furieux à l'écoute de se que Tsunade avais à lui dire. Quand tout à coup leur attention fut attirée par Ino qui reprenait connaissance, ils s'approchèrent du lit en silence!

— (Ino) Ou suis-je!

— (Tsunade) Tu es à l'hôpital!

— (Ino) Pourquoi, je suis la!

— (Tsunade) Tu as eu un malaise dans mon bureau!

— (Ino) Comment va le bébé!

— (Tsunade) Je suis désolé! Tu as fait une fausse couche!

Ino en pleure regarda Sasuke, cherchant son réconfort. Tout ce qu'elle vit dans son visage c'est une rage indescriptible.

— (Ino) Sasuke pardonne moi!

— (Sasuke) Tu as ruiné mes chances d'avoir un héritier. Je ne veux plus te voir, sors de ma vie.

Sasuke la rage au cœur sortie de la chambre laissant Ino en pleure dans les bras de Tsunade, qui ne savait trop comment consoler la jeune fille suite à c'est deux plus que triste évènement.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Le vœu de Shizune

**Chapitre 20 - Le vœu de Shizune**

**Konoha, deux semaines plus tard!**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée passa les portes donnant accès au village de Konoha sans être remarquées, prenant le chemin devant le mener à l'immeuble où résidait autrefois Naruto. Une fois parvenue à sa destination, il fit l'ascension de l'arbre lui permettant d'avoir une vue sur l'appartement où résidait maintenant Sakura.

**Appartement de Naruto/Sakura, une minute plus tard!**

Perché sur la branche lui donnant la meilleure vue sur le salon, il observa avec minutie les alentours à la recherche de trace de vie. Ne voyant personne il pénétra à l'intérieur afin de délivrer la missive dont il était porteur.

Alors qu'il allait la déposer contre un vase ou trônait de magnifique fleur de cerisier, il fut surpris par Sakura qui revenait les bras chargés de paquets. Apercevant l'intrus, Sakura laissa tomber ses sacs et s'arma d'un kunai prête à lui foncer dessus. L'intrus ayant remarqué qu'elle allait l'attaquer, lui fit signe de se taire et s'avança vers elle en retirant sa capuche.

Face à elle se tenais un Naruto souriant comme seul lui en avais le secret, elle voulut parler, mais ne put prononcer aucun mot, car il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec passion. Lorsque le tendre baiser fut rompu, il déposa sa missive dans la main gauche de Sakura et disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Sakura avait cru rêver, mais comprit que c'était la réalité en sentant le contact de l'enveloppe dans sa main gauche. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment, désireuse de connaître son contenu.

Mon amour,

Je t'ai, envoyez l'un de mes clones te délivrer cette missive, désolé de ne pas être venu te l'annoncer moi-même. Ma quête tire à sa fin, il ne me reste plus qu'à éliminer Tobi et l'Akatsuki ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Lorsque cela sera fait, je reviendrai à Konoha pour ne plus jamais te quitter. D'ici deux à trois semaines, je me rendrai à Suna pour me reposer. Prépare-toi à partir, car j'aimerais que tu m'y rejoigne. J'ai déjà envoyé une missive a Gaara pour le prévenir afin qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de te faire venir auprès de moi à Suna.

Tu me manque énormément et je t'aime passionnément.

Naruto

Les yeux embrouillés par ses larmes de joie, elle relut trois fois la lettre afin de se convaincre de la véracité du fait qu'elle le rejoindrait sous peu à Suna. Elle replia délicatement la lettre et la rangea avec les deux autres, cela fait elle ramassa ses sacs et les défit.

Alors qu'elle terminait de ranger ses achats, elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Croyant que c'était Tsunade venant lui annoncer qu'elle devait à nouveau se rendre d'urgence a Suna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Shizune sur le pas de sa porte.

— Bonjour Sakura! J'espère ne pas te déranger?

— Non entre Shizune. Que me vaut ta visite alors que tu devrais garder le lit pour le bien du bébé.

— Je voulais te parler d'une chose importante.

— Vien t'asseoir, on va en parler devant un thé chaud.

— Merci Sakura, ce ne sera pas de refus.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans la cuisine, Shizune s'assit à la table pendant que Sakura préparait deux tasses de thé fumantes qu'elle déposa sur la table devant Shizune une fois prête.

— Fait attention Shizune, le thé est très chaud.

— Merci pour le thé Sakura, cela va m'aider à me détendre.

— Dis-moi Shizune, de quoi désirais-tu me parler.

— C'est une faveur que j'aimerais te demander.

— Demande-moi et je te dirai si je peux l'exaucer!

— Sakura, j'aimerais que soit la marraine de mon enfant!

— Je ne peux pas accepter cet honneur, Tsunade-sama le mérite plus que moi et je crois qu'elle serait triste si tu ne lui proposais pas.

— Je tiens absolument a se que se soit toi, en ce qui concerne Tsunade j'ai d'autres projets pour elle.

— Si tu en es certaine, j'accepte, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que cela soit moi.

— Comme tu sais je n'ai plus de famille, j'étais très jeune lorsqu'ils sont décédés en défendant le village lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi. Tsunade ma prit sous son aile et m'a élevé comme sa fille puis m'a instruite pour que je devienne med-nin. Quand tu es devenu son élève, je t'ai vue comme une rivale, mais avec le temps j'en suis venu à te voir comme ma petite sœur. De plus, je ne vois personne qui mériterait plus que toi de devenir sa marraine.

— Shizune, tu me voies vraiment comme ta petite sœur, je ne sais plus quoi dire.

— Tsunade, Jiraiya, toi et Naruto, vous êtes ma famille. Et je veux que tu fasses partie de la vie de mon enfant.

— Shizune, j'accepte!

Les deux jeunes femmes émue par la situation, burent leurs tasses de thé en silence, aucune des deux ne voulant brisé se silence chargé en émotion.

— Je pourrais utiliser la salle de bain.

— Oui bien sur, pendant que tu y seras je vais nous resservir du thé.

— D'accord, merci Sakura!

Shizune disparut dans la salle de bain, pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard se tenant le ventre.

— Sakura aide moi, j'ai perdu les os.

Sakura s'approcha rapidement d'elle et passa ses bras sous Shizune pour la soutenir.

— Vien t'allonger sur le lit.

— Nous devrions plutôt aller à l'hôpital.

— Non Shizune, je préfère ne pas prendre de chance. Je vais aller chercher Tsunade.

Sakura aida Shizune à s'allonger confortablement sur le lit de Naruto et fonça à la tour de l'hokage chercher Tsunade.

**Bureau de l'hokage, pendant ce temps!**

Tsunade discutait avec Jiraiya, au sujet de Naruto et de sa chasse à l'Akatsuki.

— Jiraiya, selon les informations dont tu disposes combien de membres de l'Akatsuki son encore en vie.

— Un seul, Tobi!

— Il disait donc vrai dans sa dernière lettre. J'aimerais tant qu'il revienne auprès de nous à Konoha une fois la mission qu'il c'est donné terminer. Il me manque horriblement et à Sakura aussi, elle a repris sa vie en main et elle a nettoyé en entier la maison de son père. Quand à moi te rends-tu compte que je n'ai pas bu une goutte de saké depuis sa disparition.

— Moi aussi, il me manque Tsunade! Tu as tout dit à Sakura sur le père de Naruto.

— Oui! Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité, elle a tout entendue qu'en tu ma annoncer que tu avais avoué à Naruto la vérité sur son père et le fait qu'il était le fils du quatrième hokage. J'y pense, il ma demander de te remettre cette lettre dans sa dernière missive qu'il m'a fait parvenir.

Jiraiya prit la lettre et la lut rapidement.

Très cher Jiraiya-sama

J'aimerais vous rencontrez seul à seul dans une semaine jour pour jour, au même endroit ou nous nous sommes vu la dernière fois. De notre rencontre dépendra mon retour à Konoha.

Vous me manquez tous.

P.S. : Si Tsunade-sama vous demande que contiens la lettre dite lui que je vous envoie des informations pour votre prochain livre.

Naruto

— Que te dit-il Jiraiya!

— Rien de particulier, il me donne des infos pour mon prochain livre.

— Sacré Naruto.

Jiraiya ne put répliquer, car une tornade rose déboula sans s'annoncer dans le bureau de Tsunade, un air grave ornant son visage.

— Tsunade-sama venez vite chez Naruto, Shizune vas accoucher.

Tsunade se leva rapidement et parti à la suite de son élève, laissant Jiraiya dans ses pensés, ne se rendant pas compte de la gravité de la situation.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Mamie Tsunade

**Chapitre 21 - Mamie Tsunade**

**Appartement de Naruto, quinze minutes plus tard!**

Shizune était allongé sur le lit de Naruto et tentait de se détendre entre les contractions qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus en parlant à son futur enfant qui allait naître sous peu.

— Tu sais mon ange! Tu as de la chance, tu vas voir le jour dans la chambre de ton père.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase, elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec force laissant apparaître une Sakura tout essoufflée suivie de Tsunade. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre ou se reposait Shizune.

— (Shizune) Tsunade, je suis heureuse de te voir. Les contractions ont débuté et sont très rapprochées.

— (Tsunade) À quelle fréquence son t'elle.

— (Shizune) À toutes les minutes, et se rapproche.

— (Tsunade) Je vais vérifier la dilatation de ton col.

— (Shizune) Fait vite, car je sens que ça veut sortir!

— (Tsunade) Tu as raison, je vois la tête, Sakura cours chercher de l'eau tiède et des serviettes propres.

— (Sakura) Oui, Tsunade-sama.

— (Tsunade) Shizune, à la prochaine contraction pousse tranquillement.

— (Shizune) D'accord Tsunade, je vais essayer!

Sakura revint rapidement avec de l'eau tiède et des serviettes propres. Une fois l'enfant venu au monde, Tsunade coupa le cordon ombilicale et remit le petit bébé à Sakura pour être lavé et enveloppé dans une serviette propre avant d'être remis à sa mère.

— (Tsunade) Félicitation Shizune, c'est une magnifique petite fille et elle a tes yeux!

— (Sakura) Je suis très heureuse pour toi Shizune, elle est très belle.

— (Tsunade) As-tu trouvé comment tu allais l'appeler.

— (Shizune) Oui, je désire l'appeler Makiko, car elle représente l'espoir.

À l'entente de son nom, Makiko se mit à pleurer en signe d'approbation.

— (Sakura) Je crois qu'elle pleure pour nous dire qu'elle aime son nom.

— (Tsunade) Shizune, tu veux bien me la prêter pour que je l'ausculte.

— (Shizune) Viens ma chérie, tu vas aller dans les bras de grand-mère Tsunade.

— (Tsunade) Quoi! Cherches-tu à dire que je suis vieille.

— (Shizune) Ne te fâche pas Tsunade! Pour moi, toi et Jiraiya, vous êtes mes parents, alors officiellement vous êtes les grands-parents de ma petite Makiko.

— (Tsunade, une larme à l'œil) Je suis toucher Shizune, je ne savais pas que tu me voyais comme ta mère. Mais si moi et Jiraiya sommes les grands-parents, qui sont les parrain et marraine de cet adorable petit ange.

— (Shizune) Ma petite sœur Sakura et mon petit frère Naruto. À vous quatre vous êtes ma famille.

— (Tsunade) Une chose reste à savoir, qui est le père de Makiko.

— (Shizune) Vous le saurez quand je serai prête a lui dire.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit de nouveau pour faire place à un Jiraiya des plus curieux, voulant savoir si le chérubin était enfin né, mais voulant aussi se rincer quelque peu l'œil au passage.

— (Jiraiya) Êtes-vous là?

— (Tsunade) Vient Jiraiya, nous sommes dans la chambre.

Jiraiya avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte de la chambre craignant une supercherie, il fut tout fois surpris de découvrir Tsunade sourire aux lèvres tenant le bébé dans ses bras.

— (Tsunade) C'est une petite fille et elle a les yeux de sa mère!

— (Shizune) Jiraiya-sama, aimeriez-vous la prendre dans vos bras.

— (Jiraiya) Bien sûre! Mais tu es sûre que je peux.

— (Tsunade) Vient ma puce! Makiko, je te présente ton grand-père Jiraiya.

— (Jiraiya) Quoi!

Jiraiya sous le choc perdit connaissance, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités en entendant le sobriquet grand-père qu'avait utilisé Tsunade devant son prénom.

— (Tsunade) Pas de chance mon cœur, la bonne nouvelle lui a donné un coup de vieux.

Tsunade rendit Makiko à sa mère et entreprit de réveiller le pauvre Jiraiya encore sous le choc, le giflant à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

— (Tsunade) Jiraiya! Veux-tu du saké, c'est moi qui paie!

Comme une balle Jiraiya se relava prête à partir, c'est alors que lui revint en mémoire les instants précédents sa défaillance.

— (Jiraiya) Tsunade, tu m'as bien traité de grand-père ou bien c'est mon mal de tête qui me joue des tours?

— (Tsunade) Tu as bien entendu Jiraiya, nous sommes les heureux grands-parents de cette petite princesse.

— (Shizune) Jiraiya-sama! Comme je l'ai expliqué à Tsunade-sama, à mes yeux vous et elle êtes comme mes parents. Alors pour moi, vous êtes ces grands-parents légitimes.

— (Jiraiya, émut) Je peux la prendre?

— (Shizune) Bien sure Jiraiya-sama!

— (Jiraiya) Vient voir grand-père Jiraiya ma chérie!

Jiraiya émut et au bord des larmes, prit Makiko dans ses bras. Au contact de ce petit être, il fondit en larmes.

— (Tsunade) Jiraiya occupe toi de la petite, moi et Sakura allons ramener Shizune chez elle pour qu'elle se repose.

— (Jiraiya) Je vous suis Mesdames.

Tsunade et Sakura se mirent chacune d'un coté de Shizune pour la soutenir et prirent le chemin de l'appartement de cette dernière, Jiraiya et Makiko dans ses bras fermant la marche.

**Petit village au sud de Kiri, une semaine plus tard!**

Jiraiya se tenait là où quelque mois plus tôt il avait revu Naruto alors qu'il faisait ses précieuses recherches dans le but d'écrire le prochain tome de son livre. Intérieurement il espérait parvenir à le convaincre de revenir à Konoha auprès d'eux afin accomplir sa destinée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette s'approchant lentement de lui.


End file.
